


Chasing You

by Eryn13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, ShifterAU, bestfriends, collegeAU, friendstolovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn13/pseuds/Eryn13
Summary: Donghae and Hyukjae have been friends since they were children. But both were blind to the fact that the other loved them. And once Donghae presented as an Alpha Hyukjae was sure it was over. After all he hadn't presented as anything, so chances were he was a beta. And Donghae would need an omega by his side to rule his families pack.But what happens when fate throws them a curveball?





	1. Chapter 1

Falling in love was supposed to be easy.   
That's what all the adults said.   
That it was so easy. That when you saw your mate you just knew. That the world changed, and the two of you would be together forever. That nothing would ever separate you.   
Because no one argued with soulmates.   
Yes, it was supposed to be easy. But that’s not what Hyukjae had experienced. And the older he got the more he learned just how much of a lie that was.   
He heard the stories of heartbreak. Of people who fell in love with someone other than their mate. Of mates who were kept separated. He heard the truth all too often ignored.   
That gender and class played into it too.   
And as he grew up the cynicism bloomed all too well. Because he dreaded the day he found his mate. He dreaded the day that everything changed. 

But let us go back a bit, to explain why Hyukjae feels this way. And who he’s been in love with for most of his life. 

Hyukjae grew up in a well off neighborhood. They weren’t the richest around but they weren’t struggling at all. His family was part of one of two wolf packs in the neighborhood. There were others in the city but the two in their neighborhood were two of the largest. Dwarfed only, perhaps, by the EXO pack.  
But despite being from different packs he soon became fast friends with Donghae. The other was younger than him by a year, but they were in the same class do to Donghae having private tutors for the first few years. Because of this lots of older classmen liked to taunt Donghae and bully him.   
When Hyukjae saw this he immediately stepped in to defend the other. And after that they were inseparable.   
As they grew older, however, their roles became reversed. Donghae presented as an alpha at the beginning of middle school. Whereas Hyukjae was still unpresented by the end of high school. Something that, to most people, meant that Hyukjae was a beta.   
This brought along a slew of fights and mocking. Something that only stopped when Donghae stepped in.   
By this point, Hyukjae knew he was in love with his best friend. And was truly devastated when he still didn’t present. Especially seeing that Donghae was to become head alpha of his pack after college.   
Devastated by this turn of events Hyukjae got more and more depressed. Hiding away from everyone in his room and crying all the time. Donghae would find his mate, and it would be some perfect little omega to help him lead his pack.   
Not Hyukjae. Never Hyukjae.   
College brought about a change for the better. Friends from all over and other unpresented shifters helped him calm down and come out of his shell. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t fall out of love with his alpha best friend.   
Little did he know, however, that Donghae was having the same problem. 

The alpha fell in love with his older friend the moment he saved him on that playground all those years ago. He didn’t realize what it was until the reverse happened. And Donghae saved the other as well.   
Then he began to notice Hyukjae pulling away. And his heart began to break.   
Things got better when they moved away. They still were friends. Still hung out. But something had shifted. It was as if Hyukjae was trying to push him away. 

The thing that changed it all was a special seminar being held on rare diseases and unpresented shifters. Hyukjae was dragged to it by a close friend of his. The other male, Tao, was really curious about it as he was also an unpresented.   
The majority of people in the room were students going into the medical field, followed by the small group of unpresented shifters at the college.   
By the time the seminar had ended the entire group of unpresented were in tears. The teacher in charge had explained, in detail, that most often then not unpresented shifters had a hormonal disease that blocked the release of the secondary hormones signaling their secondary gender. He also explained that they should go to the doctors and ask for a blood test. Which would show if they had this condition. Followed by a small shot that would kickstart the release of their hormones and let them present as their secondary gender.   
He said it could happen to alphas, betas, or omegas. And that it was, unfortunately, only recently becoming more diagnosed. He also listed a couple of doctors they could go see if they needed too.   
Within the next week, the small group had called one of the doctor's offices and set up an appointment. Hyukjae was the last to do so, after calling and talking to his parents. 

Which brings us back to today.   
Hyukjae was woken up, not by his alarm, but by his best friend barging into his dorm. Groaning he rolled over and pulled his blankets over his head. Not wanting to acknowledge the other standing next to his bed.   
Which of course only led to Donghae yanking the blankets off forcefully and moving to climb next to the other on the bed.   
“Come on! Jae~ Its time to get up! I want to go to that new cafe before your appointment.” He whines and pokes the other, causing Hyukjae to open one eye and give him a half-hearted glare.   
“Fine fine fine…” he groans and sits up, dark hair falling in front of his eyes as he stretches. “I’m up, I’m up.”  
He huffs a laugh and shoves the alpha off the bed. Moving to grab his clothes and head into the bathroom to get changed. “And stop trying to be cute!” He calls over his shoulder, “it doesn’t work for you!”   
He hears a laugh from behind him as he dresses quickly. Tee-shirt, jeans, hoodie. Fixing his hair and not bothering to add makeup like he normally does he steps back out and to his shoes. He grabs his bag and stands up.   
“Come on, we want to get there before a huge line forms” He gives the other a look, “and you’re paying.”   
As he steps out of his dorm he hears a protest from Donghae, but the other follows him anyway. They make it to the cafe just in time to get into line before it gets too long. The elder male leans against the brick wall and breathes onto his hands. Desperately trying to warm up.   
“I thought it was spring,” he grumbles grumpily, “if it's spring why is it so cold?” He doesn’t expect an answer but he does get a laugh from the other. And then a surprise as Donghae reaches out and takes his hands in his own.   
“You really should have gloves for spring and fall too.” Donghae rubs Hyukjae’s hands and hums softly. Luckily, it's so cold out, because otherwise, the blush on Hyukjae’s cheeks would be obvious.   
“Well, I had them… then they disappeared.” Hyukjae replies and gives a small grin to the other. He gets a groan from the alpha and can’t help but laugh in response.   
Finally, they are let inside and Hyukjae has to refrain from squealing when he sees they have strawberry cake. He drags Donghae over to the counter and places their order. Hyukjae getting a cocoa and strawberry cake, while Donghae gets a coffee and a small tart. They move to sit down at one of the small booths, talking about school and teasing each other.   
Finally, the order is ready and Donghae goes to get it. Hyukjae can’t stop himself from squealing when the cake is set in front of him. Donghae grins and sits to watch as the other takes the first bite.   
“Oh god,” he groans and closes his eyes. Causing Donghae to laugh.   
“Good?” He grins at the other and chuckles. Hyukjae opens one eye and makes an overdramatic groan before erupting into giggles.   
“Seriously though, it's so good. Hae you should try this.” He motions for the other to take a bite. With that, they settle in to eat their snacks and drink their drinks, worry about his doctor's appointment temporarily forgotten. 

All too soon, though, it was time for them to leave, and for Hyukjae to go to one of the most stressful appointments of his life. As they walk to the subway Donghae frowns and turns to him.  
“Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?” He asks the other, causing Hyukjae to give a soft laugh and a half-smile to the other.   
“I’ll be fine, I picked the doctor where umma works, I’ll go see her after the appointment.” He waves and heads onto the subway, moving off to the hospital.   
When he arrives at the doctor's he’s brought right back to the room. The doctor is kind and talks to him for a few moments before drawing his blood. When it's done he’s told he can wait about half an hour or can go home and wait for the results.   
He goes to find his umma. Spending her lunch hour with her and then she escorts him back to the doctor's office. A firm hug and he’s sent back inside to get his results.   
“Ok, so I have some good news for you.” The doctor smiles at him, “it looks like you do have Jeropi Syndrome. So what we are going to do is give you an injection. This will jumpstart your secondary hormone and thus, your presentation. Now you should be warned that this won’t just change your pheromone scent it will also if you turn out to be an alpha or omega, kickstart your heat or rut. “  
Hyukjae takes a deep breath and nods, the doctor gave him a small smile.   
“If you are a beta just your scent will change, and your hormones will even out some. Within the next week, your heat or rut should hit if you’re an alpha or omega. So my suggestion is that you notify your school and spend the week at your family's house for safety. If you turn out to be a beta, no harm no foul. But if you are an alpha or omega it's just safer for everyone involved. First ruts and heats aren’t pleasant but it's better to be home alone for it, in a safe place, until you can get proper medication and a proper routine set up at your college. Any questions?”   
Hyukjae blinks and then shakes his head, unable to think of anything. The doctor smiles and nods. Moving to start prepping a needle.   
“Ok, let me just get this done and then you can go.” He moves and, after counting to three and injecting Hyukjae, tells the other he can go.   
Hyukjae bows and thanks to the other. Heading outside and moving to go pick his mother up from work. When he sees her he rushes over and hugs her and cries. Managing to stutter out what happened as she leads him out to her car. She soothes him gently and they head home together.   
Once home Hyukjae helps prepare dinner and then goes to bed early. Sending a message off to the school and his teachers before texting Donghae. 

To: HaeHae   
From: Eunhyuk  
‘So I did have that Jeropi Syndrome. I was given a shot and told to stay home for a week.’

Soon he gets a response from the other. 

To: Hyukkie  
From: Almighty Hae  
‘What? Why? Are you ok?” 

Hyukjae laughs and replies quickly.

To: Worry-wort Hae  
From: Eunhyuk  
‘Yeah, I’m fine! Just I could get my first heat or rut in a week and they don’t want anything to happen if that happens.’

To: Hyukkie  
From: Justifiedly worried Hae  
‘Oh! Oh ok! I was worried there! Well… that’s gonna suck if you do… but at least you won’t have to worry about being unpresented anymore… right?’

They chat for a while, Hyukjae reassuring that its ok and he’s fine. Before falling asleep with his phone next to him.   
Halfway through the night, however, he is woken by an incredible heat. He’s so hot and sweaty that he tosses off his clothes and sheets, whining as it doesn’t seem to make anything better. He’s about to try and figure out what's wrong when realization dawns on him.   
“Oh shit…” he whispers, whining as the heat gets worse, and the neediness follows. He had just presented, as an omega.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyukjae’s first heat was hell. More than being insatiably horny he was in pain. His whole body hurt and was so hot that even the slightest layer of fabric was unbearable. He had managed to send a message to his mom over his phone and she immediately jumped into action. She called the doctor to ask why his heat was so bad, and after a long talk, it came to the conclusion that his heat was increased due to the number of years his hormones had been backed up. And once the first one was over it should even out some. But they would also prescribe some medication to help balance everything out.   
The main thing was making sure he was ok through his first heat. As it would last a whole week in comparison to the normal three days. So his mom had gotten to work. Buying him a first heat kit and some easy to eat food. She set up a small fridge for him and gave him some pain pills and his heat kit. Then she left him alone.   
The week was tourture. Alternating between masturbation and bathing. He had to remind himself to eat even though he was nauseous. And when the heat finally broke it was a miracle. The omega took a long bath and bundled up in his pjs. Opening his windows to air out the room and stripping his bed sheets. Then he moved to Head downstairs.   
His mom was happy to see him out and made him congee before going to get him his medication from the store. When she came back she told him she had asked one of his friends to take notes for him and that the school had said he would need to transfer dorms. But for now he should rest and get better.  
He spent another couple days recuperating from the heat and adjusting to his new meds. Finally, he was able to go back to school. He brought with him all the new items needed for an unmated omega. New medications, scent lesseners, and toys to help with his next heat. Going to his dorm he immediately began to pack. Interrupted when a couple of his friends showed up. Smiling he moves to answer the door and blinks at them.   
“Oh... wow.” He chuckles softly and lets the other two in. Like him they had been unpresented until recently. But now both of them smelled strongly of pheromones. Tao smiles happily, the other smelling sweet like peaches and obvious omega. And Kangin chuckles slightly, his own scent that of petrichor and seafoam which placed him as an alpha.   
“We thought you could use some help packing. And since we were in the same boat,” he shrugs and grins. “Put us to work.”   
Hyukjae smiles and motions for them to come inside so they can work on moving him to his new dorm. Tao pulls out folder and passes it over.   
“Here you go Hyung.” He smiles happily, “I got all your work you missed and explained the situation. The teachers were all ok with you making everything up when you came back. And I can help with some of your classes if you need.” Hyukjae smiles and ruffles his hair.   
“Thanks panda,” he winks at the other and they pack him carefully. Once done his stuff is reduced to a few boxes and a couple of bags. From then they have to figure out how to get everything across campus to the omega dorms. Kangin, of course, has a suggestion.   
“Why don’t we call a few friends together and offer to spring for jajangmyeon?” Hyukjae’s face lights up and he creates a group chat. Immediately jumping onto the suggestion. 

Group: HELP!  
Members: Eunhyuk, Strong Bear, Peach, Fish, Dragon, Cinderella, Horse, Angel  
From: Eunhyuk  
Can anyone come help Tao, Kangin, and I move my things to the Omega dorms? We need a car and some more arms or this will take forever! I will buy jajangmyeon for anyone willing to help out!

Within a few seconds replies started coming in. 

Dragon: I can bring my car. Congrats on presenting. 

Cinderella: Wait a minute! Hyukkie’s an Omega? Happy days my group shall grow larger! Mwahahaha!

Horse: Hee… calm down. Yeah we can come and bring another car

Angel: Why am I friends with you all again? I’ll come but I’m just gonna help you unpack everything. Organization is my jam!

Smiling Hyukjae moves to open the doors, waiting by the window until they see everyone arrive. It takes a while but finally the cars pull in. And as they do he gets another response. This time in private IMs. 

To: Strawberrydumpling  
From: Fish  
Wait… WHAT?! Hyuk you presented? Why didn’t you tell me? Ugh I would come help but I have practice…. Damn it Hyuk! Tomorrow! We talk!

Hyukjae lets out a small breath, a little worried about being around the other. He was hoping a large group would distract him, but had forgotten football practice. Cursing he texts back quickly. 

To:Fishy  
From: Eunhyuk  
I’ll try, I have a lot of work to catch up on. 

With that he mutes his phone and begins to move things. Together everyone manages to move his things quickly. It becomes obvious that what will take the most time is instead putting things out and unpacking. Heechul and Leeteuk spend the entire time arguing about color coding his clothing versus organization by season and use.   
Tao has to leave early, and when he does his cheeks are flushes and he keeps shooting shy glanced at Kris. The dragon leaves with him, making Hyukjae raise an eyebrow in amusement. Obviously something is going on between those two, and Hyukjae only hopes that they have better luck than he has. Kangin and Siwon are helpful… kinda. They can lift heavy things and are able to help make the beds and rearrange the furniture. But when it comes to any of Hyukjae’s books or other items it becomes obvious that he’s on his own. Exhausted he rolls his eyes and turns to the others.  
“Ok I think its time to take a break and eat. I can take care of everything else so let me place the order and we can eat dinner.” He smiles at the others, moving to call in an order for five jajangmyeon and a couple orders of mandu. Done they all head out to sit on the grass in front of the omega dorm. Gathering under one of the trees by the entrance they lounge there together. Leeteuk leaning against Kangin and whispering softly to him. While Siwon and Heechul act like general idiots together. Hyukjae’s heart pangs in his chest and he has to look away from the two couples.   
Food arrives and soon after eating they all head their own ways. The two mated pairs going back to their apartments while Hyukjae heads inside to finish unpacking. Exhausted he lays down in his bed and falls asleep before he can even consider doing homework. 

He manages to avoid Donghae for a few days. Hiding out in one of the reserved study rooms and working his butt off to make up his work. A few friends come and go, helping him with classes he missed and soon enough the only thing he has left to do is to study for a test.   
But on the fourth day he is cornered by Donghae outside the library.   
The omega pauses, contemplating running away, but stops when he sees the sad kicked-puppy look on the other’s face. Sighing he moves over, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at him.   
“Hi,” he says softly, unsure where to begin. When the alpha looks up his eyes are wide, and Hyukjae has a moment of panic before remembering it would be the first time he’d be able to smell his pheromones. Hyukjae shifts uncomfortably, waiting for the alpha to speak. Finally Donghae shakes his head and pushes off from the wall.   
“Hyuk…” he pouts at the omega, “did I do something wrong?” His voice comes out in a slight whine. Hyukjae lets out a sigh and shifts his weight again, trying to figure out how to reply.   
“No… nothing like that. Just busy, I missed almost two weeks of school.” He says softly and sighs, “and well… I thought it might be a bit startling… me suddenly being an omega.” The last few words are said very softly.   
Donghae blinks and shakes his head, reaching to take Hyukjae’s hand. He seems to think for a moment before speaking.   
“Your scent was a bit… startling. But it's good, and I don’t want to lose you just because you presented as an omega.” He looks up at the other, “come one Hyuk… let me treat you to lunch before you lock yourself away to study?”  
Hyukjae debates for a moment before sighing and giving a nod. He pulls back and motioned for the other to follow him. Falling into step as they head out.   
“Fine, fine, fine. But that means I get to pick the place you here?” He points at the other in fake scolding. Donghae smiles happily and nods, bouncing a little with his steps.   
“Yeah!” He grins happily, “let me guess that cafe you love that makes homemade strawberry milk?” Hyukjae laughs and gives a sheepish grin.   
“Am I that predictable?” He asks curiously, Donghae hums softly before answering.   
“I think it's just that I’ve known you for so long.” He smiles at the other, “so I just know you well.” 

Donghae was shocked when he smelled the other for the first time. Not because it smells bad, but because its so strong and enticing. He had never smelled another omega who smelled as good to him as Hyukjae did now. It gave him hope. But he was also afraid.   
So once they’ve arrived at the cafe and placed their orders Donghae debates how to bring it up to the other. They talk about nothing for a few moments and then Donghae goes to pick the food up. Coming back and setting it down he finally decides to broach the subject slowly.   
“So… what would you say if an alpha tried to court you? I mean… now that you’ve presented?” He asks curiously, not sure how to cross the subject any other way. Hyukjae seems to think about it for a moment before slowly answering.   
“Well… I guess it would depend on the alpha. If they only liked me because I was now an omega then I wouldn’t want anything to do with them…” He shrugs, “but if there was another reason for it… like their family wouldn’t let them court an unpresented or beta… then maybe we could talk.” He sighs, “but really I guess it depends on how I feel about them.”   
Donghae bites his lip, getting the feeling that the other has someone he is thinking about, but too afraid to ask who.  
They finish the meal talking only about school. And then they move to head back to school. On their way, however, Donghae gets a phone call. Frowning the alpha stops to look at the screen, groaning as he sees his dad calling.   
“Sorry Hyuk.” He sighed, “I need to take this.” He waves at the omega, watching him leave, and then answers the phone. “Dad?”   
“Donghae what took you so long to pick up?” The older male’s voice comes through the phone, sounding mildly annoyed. “Ah nevermind. Look I need you to come back to the house. We need to have a conversation.”   
Donghae winces, that was never a good sign. Rubbing his face he takes a moment before replying.   
“Sorry dad, I was walking Hyukjae back to campus. I have one more class today but then I can come home. Is that alright?” He asks, hoping that his father would let him go. There's a pause and then a sigh before his father replies.   
“Fine, come home for dinner. Your mother wants to see you too.”   
“Yes father.” And with that the conversation is over. Leaving Donghae annoyed and worried. He hates when his father does this. A sense of impending doom hanging over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Donghae spent the next few hours worrying like crazy. He always hated being told that someone needed to talk to him and then having to wait. It always made his mind run wild with horrible ideas of what could be wrong. Finally, when his last class was over, he raced off to his car. Driving through the city to get to his parent’s house.   
Climbing from his car he takes a moment to breathe and looks up at the house in front of him. Its large and elegant. Something befitting of a pack’s main house. It has many rooms for guests and an emergency medical bay on the main floor. It’s something that their family can only afford because of their status as head family.  
Sighing softly he walks up the long drive. Moving past the main entrance and around the side to the kitchen entrance. He slides the door open and steps inside. Immediately greeted by the scent of comfort food. He sniffs the air happily, smelling stew and fresh baked bread, as he takes off his shoes and outer clothes.   
Walking into the house he moves to sniff the pot on the stove. Stopping only when he hears someone else enter the kitchen. Looking over his shoulder he gave a sheepish smile to his mom. She is standing at the kitchen door, hands on her hips and lips cocked in an amused smile.   
“Lee Donghae keep your grimy paws away from that pop,” she huffs and shakes her head. “That needs to cook longer before we can eat. And your father is waiting for you in his office.” She points, “go.”   
Donghae ducks his head down, feeling like a scolded puppy with his tail between his legs. He heads to the stairs and moves up to his father’s office. Knocking on the door lightly he waits until he has permission to enter. Then he pushes the door and slowly steps inside.   
“You called for me, father?” He asks, voice soft as he looks at his dad standing in front of the back window. His father looks back at him and motioned for him to come further inside.   
“Donghae…” he sighs and sits down in his desk chair. “We need to talk about your future.” Donghae tenses and moves to sit across from him.   
“What do you mean, father?” His father waves his hand and sighs.   
“Oh not about your schooling or you becoming pack leader. You’re doing great for both of those. No the issue is that you still have yet to find your mate.” He gives the other a look, “I know you want to find your soul mate. But you refuse to go to the ceremonies to search. So I am here to make you a deal.” Donghae takes a small breath.   
“What kind of deal?” He asks, nervous that the other will have figured out his true secret.   
“In three weeks there will be another ceremony. It seems that there is a large number of unpresented who have recently presented. As such we will be having a special ceremony for this group. The majority of them all go to your college, although there are a few from one of the other colleges nearby. As such it will be the last ceremony for your age group. Now, I know there is the chance that your mate is younger or older than you, but statistically this is more likely.” His father runs a hand through his hair. “So I am giving you until the end of the ceremony in three weeks time to find your mate. If you don’t then you will look at the potential mates your mother and I have picked out for you.” He looks up at the other. “Do we have a deal?”   
Donghae stares in shock, worry creeping into his veins. But… three weeks. That was better than no time. Slowly he nods his head, clearing his throat.   
“Alright.. We have a deal.” He says softly. His father gives him a smile and nods. Standing up he shakes the others hand.   
“Good. Now go wash your hands and help your mother set the table.” His father orders, causing the other alpha to nod and stand. Bowing slightly and heading down to wash his hands and help his mother. The dinner is quiet, the young alpha trying to figure out how he can court Hyukjae. He’s not sure what to do but he knows that the other is the only one he wants.   
When the meal is over he leaves, his parents watching from the open door. His mother turns to his father and speaks softly.   
“Do you think this will really work? They have both been circling around their feelings for each other for so long…” She sounds worried, the alpha smiles and wraps an arm around his wife. Kissing her forehead lightly and smiling down at her.   
“We think this is the best way, sometimes they need a little push.” He rubs her arm, “I just hope they don’t hate us.” 

Hyukjae, on the other hand, had a quiet evening. He studied carefully and over the next couple days finished his makeup work. That weekend he went back to his home, having gotten a message from his mother earlier that day. Arriving at the house he moves to open the door and walk inside.   
“Umma?” He calls out, looking around. Smiling he sees her come out from the kitchen, carrying a tray with strawberry milk on it.   
“Hyukkie!” She coos and moves to hug him. Pulling him to the couch to sit down she beams happily at him. “So a few of the other parents and I were talking, and because so many unpresented adults just got their second gender we decided to hold a special ceremony for you all. Now it will be like a normal ceremony except it will be all of the newly presented adults. We have two weeks to prepare and then one week for the last minute prep.” She takes his hands, “now don’t worry if you don’t find your mate this time. We can always enter you into another ceremony later on.” She cooed softly and smiles at him.   
Hyukjae’s eyes go wide and he flounders for a moment before speaking.   
“What?” He gasps out, “Mom are you saying…?” He trails off and she giggles.   
“Oh silly Hyukkie, you never did pay attention when it came to ceremonies.” She pets his cheek gently. “Yes it will be a mate finding ceremony.” She beamed, “and if this one doesn’t work out we can just try again. But it's best to start as soon as possible and since there are so many of you who just presented we had a meeting and set up a new date for the ceremony. I have the guide book for you right here,” she passed him a binder and smiles, “And I’ll be there the day of to help get you ready.” She pets his cheek and moves to pour him some milk. “Milk?” 

Mate finding ceremonies are a sacred practice. They originated in ancient times as a way for packs to find mates that were from different packs. And over time evolved as the entire process of mates evolved.   
The practice was simple. A group of omegas were gathered. They would be on the edge of their heat. They would bathe in a bath of pine scented water, strong enough to conceal their natural scent. And then would shift and go to hide in the forest. After they hid a group of alphas and betas would be released.   
Now not all betas and alphas would find an omega mate. It was also a time for those groups to mingle and see if their mate was, in fact, one of the others in the group. Then those who remained would search in the woods for the omegas.   
Initially it was just first come, first serve. But as evolution happened, and soul mates become more and more common, the thought process changed. Now the idea was that only a true soulmate would be able to smell the omegas scent after being washed away and hidden in a forest to disguise it.   
So the searchers would shift and race off into the woods to find their mate. If you didn’t get found or, in reverse, couldn’t smell anyone it meant your mate wasn’t among the group gathered. And you would try again in another month or two.   
Because the omega would be close to heat the concept was that they would then mate that night. Creating the bond so no one else had the chance to steal their mate from them.   
It was honestly still the best way to find your soul mate. The only issue was when it became apparent that your mate was not around. This led to many travelling around searching for their mate. Or, even, some giving up hope and mating someone else. 

Hyukjae was shocked when he arrived back at his dorm. So shocked, in fact, that he almost missed the box waiting outside his door. Frowning he reached down and picked it up before heading inside.   
He laid the directions on his desk and sat on his bed to open the box. Inside was a set of the plumpest, juiciest strawberries the other had ever seen. Eyes wide he lifted one of the berries from the box.   
“Who…?” He frowns, looking in the box to see if there is a note. Instead getting just more confused as all that seems to be there are the berries themselves.   
Sighing he leans back on his bed. Moving to munch on the berries as he reads through the list of what he has to do in the upcoming weeks. 

Over the next few days more and more presents keep arriving. Homemade strawberry milk from his favorite cafe. Strawberry cake. A cute stuffed toy. A book he had been looking forward to reading.   
All were things that he loved. So either the person sending them knew him well. Or they were very very observant.   
Finally it was time to gather for the ceremony. Hyukjae rode out to the forest with his mother. Heading back to the open air temple and the hot spring where the omegas would prepare. He was handed a robe and told to go with by the bath.   
When he arrived he was surprised to see that it looked like he was the last to arrive. Moving over he stood next to Tao, giving the panther a small smile. The other omega returned the smile, nodding at him lightly as they waited for the scent pouches to be added to the water.   
Soon the scent of pine was all they could smell, and the omegas climbed into the water to wash up. As the did the moon rose higher and higher, nearing its highest peak. Finally they climbed out, bundling up in their robes to stay warm as they waited.   
When the moon was almost at its highest peak was when they moved. All of them shifting into their other form and taking off.Hyukjae and Tao ran together part of the way, before separating into opposite directions. The wolf climbed partially up one of the mountains, finding a small cave and moving to hunker down inside, to wait.   
He shivered a little in the cold. Already beginning to feel his body start to get warmer. He ducks his head down and flattens his ears. Knowing that he still has until morning for his heat to hit. And if it hits without a mate the omegas in charge will take him to a safe house. But being out here, exposed to the elements makes him feel vulnerable in ways he didn’t know was possible.   
After what feels like both seconds and hours the sound of a horn goes off. Signaling the beginning of the race.   
Hyukjae raises his head to the moon and prays, please. Please don’t let him be found. He doesn’t want his mate to be anyone but Donghae. So please.


	4. Chapter 4

Donghae comes to the ceremony early. Theres only a couple other alphas there. He moves to stand next to one he recognizes. Wu Yifan, one of only five dragon shifters their age around. The other either already have their mates, or are out of country searching for them. The other alpha gives him a small nod, stoic as ever.   
“You here for a specific omega?” Kris asks, looking over at him as more alphas and betas start to arrive. Donghae blinks, cheeks heating and gives a small nod.   
“Ah… yeah. You too?” He asks softly, Kris gives him a nod, eyes taking in the others around.   
“Yeah.” They share a look, both obviously worried about the competition, and fall into a companionable silence. Soon enough the clearing is full, alphas and betas milling around talking. A few have moved off on their own, obviously mates that had just found each other, but the group preparing to go out searching is still larger than Donghae anticipated.   
Soon one of the elder omegas comes out, Donghae recognizes her immediately as Hyukjae’s mother. She smiles and motions for them all to come closer. The group closes in and she waits for them to settle before she speaks.   
“The omegas are currently hiding, you have a few more minutes before you will be allowed to let go. Please prepare appropriately. And if you need more space to shift, please take that into account.” She gives Kris and a couple of the bear hybrids a look before continuing. “Remember, if you don’t find your mate today it isn’t a big deal. You can always come to another ceremony or go out in search of your mate.” She smiles kindly, “now, you should all shift.”   
She motions for them to prepare, the group splitting up again. Kris and Donghae move aside. The larger shifter moving to change first. A dragon soon taking the place where he had been. Donghae takes a moment before removing his clothes and shifting.   
The change feels so fast, like a second skin sliding over his body. One moment he’s on two legs, shivering in the cold, and the next he stands on four legs and covered in a thick coat of fur. He huffed softly, sniffing at the ground before raising his head to watch the moon climb the last few inches in the sky.   
Once the moon reaches the highest point the trumpet goes off, and everyone takes off. Kris climbing high into the sky, even as Donghae races across the ground.   
He can smell something, hidden in the strong layers of pine. A scent he would recognize anywhere. The smell of strawberries and cream. Hyukjae. His eyes adjust to the dark forest easily, body moving instinctively across the shortest path he can find. Even though it also happens to be one of the more dangerous ones. He crunches over branches, leaping over a turned down tree, and wades through a river before he finds the beginning of the mountain. Climbing up the tight path as fast as he can without falling off.   
The smell is getting stronger, still hidden by pine overtones. But he’s sure. Hyukjae will be at the end of this path.   
Turning the corner he finds a small cave and moves forward. Stopping just outside so as not to startle the other. He gives a sniff, verifying that the other is still there, and shifts back. Standing tall he moves forward, into the small cave.   
“Hyukjae?” He calls out, eyes scanning the darkness until he sees the other wolf. He his hunched in the back corner, as if he’s afraid. Donghae kneels down and holds out a hand. “Hyuk it's me.” He whispers to the other, watching as the wolf leans forward to sniff his hands. Hyukjae calms noticeably and slowly shifts. It takes a while, probably due to the preheat jitters. But soon enough the naked omega is standing before him.   
“Donghae?” Hyukjae’s voice is unsure, as if he can’t believe the other came for him. He stumbles forward, the alpha catching him in his arms.   
“Hey Hyuk.” He whispers softly, moving to pick the other up. He smiles down at the other in his arms. “You’re mine… ok?” He’s still worried that the other won’t want him. Hyukjae looks up at him and bursts into tears, arms wrapping around the alpha tightly. Donghae is worried until he hears the other speak.   
“Oh thank god…” He hiccups, “I wanted… I wanted you to be my mate… for so long.” He hiccups more, Donghae rubbing his back softly. “I was so worried…”   
Donghae coos, arms tightening around the other. Rocking him lightly before stepping out onto the path.   
“I wanted you too..” he whispers, holding him close. “Come on. Lets go.” He knows that some will choose to mate in the woods, some of the omegas probably already having fallen into heat. But he would rather use one of the safe houses. Would rather their first time was inside and warm, not out in the middle of the cold and dirt.   
He carries the omega back in his arms. Dodging the smell of other alphas as he makes his way back to the pavillion. Once there he sees Hyukjae’s mother sitting on one of the benches. She smiles when she sees the two of them. Sending someone off to escort them to a safe house at the edge of the forest. They step inside and Donghae sets the other down.   
“Do you want a bath?” He asked softly, worried that the other will be cold. The omega smiles slightly, as if amused.   
“Only you would ask that in the middle of a mating ceremony.” He teases lightly, “no. No bath. I’m too hot for that. Just…” he reaches out, “Hae come here?” He whispers, cheeks still tearstained.   
Donghae moves to sit next to the other, watching as he plays with the blanket under him on the bed.   
“I..” Hyukjae takes a breath, “I just thought we ought to talk. I mean…” He groans, “look I’ve been in love with you for years!” The words finally burst from his chest, “and I don’t want you to pick me as your mate just because we are best friends or soulmates. I don’t want to be with someone who doesn’t truly love me.”   
Donghae raises his hand and places it over the others mouth.   
“Sh,” he whispers, turning the other to look at him. “That’s not it. Not at all.” He says softly, “I’ve been in love with you since you saved me in the playground as pups. I love you Hyukjae. And there’s no one else I’d want as a mate.”   
Hyukjae sniffles and looks up at him with wide, wet eyes. Donghae smiles and leans down, giving the other a small peck on his lips.   
“You’re the only one I’ve wanted Hyukjae.” Hyukjae sniffles and then wraps his arms around Donghae’s neck. Pulling him down for another kiss.   
And another.  
And another.   
More and more until finally Hyukjae is wiggling against him, a small whine falling from his lips. Donghae pulls back for a second, staring down at the wiggling omega beneath him. The others lips are wet and parted, hair sticking to his skin as he starts to sweat more. His skin is flushed and covered in a light sheen. He looks gorgeous. A small whine startles Donghae out of his thoughts and he looks up to see Hyukjae’s cheeks bright pink.   
“Hae…” He whines, “stop staring…” He wiggles a bit more and Donghae can’t help but chuckle.   
“Why?”   
“Because…” Hyukjae looks away, “its embarrassing…” His scent flares a little as his heat sets in and Donghae grins.   
“But you’re so beautiful Hyukkie.” He cooed, moving to kiss the other again. Lips sliding together, hands trailing down to grab the omegas ass firmly. Hyukjae lets out a small mewl, allowing Donghae access to deepen their kiss.   
They kiss firmly, as if the other is their first drink of water after being in a dessert. Hyukjae’s arms cling to the alpha’s strong shoulders, hips rolling up against Donghae’s in desperation. His heat has fully set in now, and while the pain isn’t like it was for his first one the need is much more intense.   
The alpha groans as their hips come into contact. Rolling his hips back and pulling away from the others kiss. Hyukjae’s lips are swollen now, eyes glazed. The alpha rubs his thumb over his lips, watching as they part to suck at the finger lightly.   
Donghae growls and moves his head down. Sucking on the others neck lightly, before moving to his chest. He takes one nipple between two fingers and squeezes. Pulling a gasp from the other. Smirking he latches his lips onto the other nipple. Sucking and nibbling to tease the other. Hyukjae whines, wiggling against him as he kisses and sucks his way down the omegas body. Chest heaving as the alpha reaches his legs.   
Donghae pushes his legs apart and leans forward. Taking a deep breath he groans, the other smells so good. Like a fresh ripe berry smashed in a vat of cream. The alpha can’t help but want a taste. Leaning forward he spreads the others cheeks. Moving to lick a thick stripe across the puckered flesh of the others entrance. Hyukjae gasps out, trying to press his legs together as he wines.   
“No…” He whimpers, “don’t… it's dirty.” He whines slightly, embarrassment in every word. The alpha growls and pushes his legs apart, glaring up at the omega.   
“Its not,” he replies, leaning forward to lick again. Latching his lips to the puckering flesh and sucking. He can feel the other squirt a little, more slick gushing into his mouth. He groans at the taste. The other tastes so perfect to him.   
Carefully he slides two fingers in with his tongue, causing a gasp to arise from the Omega’s lips. Followed by a long whine.   
“Hae…” he pants, “Hae please…” the omega whimpers needily. “I cant…”  
Donghae crooks his fingers, thrusting a couple times before pulling back. He leaned down to kiss the omega, soothing him lightly.   
“Its ok,” he whispers, “I’ve got you.” The alpha lines up and, after giving the omega a deep kiss, thrusts inside.   
“AH!” Hyukjae arches up, crying out as the other fills him up. Donghae stills for a moment to let Hyukjae adjust. After the moment has passed he begins to move. The thrusts causing both omega and alpha to lose their mind with need.   
Soon enough they both feel their end coming. The alpha pushing until his knot fills Hyukjae, thrusting a few more times and reaching to stroke the omega. The omega whimpers, arms wrapping around him and cires out.   
Hyukjae cums in a large spurt, the alpha leaning down to bite down onto his neck as his own orgasm rocks through his body. Shuddering they collapse together, Donghae licking lightly over the mark on the other’s neck.   
“Mine.” He whispers softly, nuzzling against the other with a soft smile. Hyukjae chuckles and holds him close, groaning lightly as the others knot shifts inside him.   
They watch the sun rise through the window, cuddling close together in exhaustion. Hyukjae gives a small yawn, eyes fluttering shut as he lays with the other. Donghae smiles softly, holding him close to his chest. 

The next three days pass in a blur. A routine of sex, food, and bathing marking the days until Hyukjae’s heat ends. Finally it breaks, leaving both boys exhausted and achey. Donghae helps Hyukjae change into his clothes and then carries him to his car. Knowing they should go get some real food, and see their families. He can’t help but take the other’s hand in his own, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it with a small smile, before he drives off.   
Before they head to their neighborhood they stop at Hyukjae’s favorite cafe. The alpha heading inside to grab them some food. He comes back with a couple of rice bowls and slices of cake. A coffee for himself and milk for the other. Smiling he hands them over and drives to the park. Parking there so they can eat.   
He holds Hyukjae to his side, smiling as the omega eats his meal. Then, once the bowl is empty, the alpha shows him the slice of cake. Watching as his face lights up in joy. The omega takes the cake and is just about to take a bite when something crosses his mind.   
“Oh… I wonder who was giving me all those presents…” He says thoughtfully, taking a small bite. Donghae blushes, cheeks flushing bright red as he realizes he forgot to write his name down or leave a card. Clearing his throat he looks away and speaks up.   
“Oh… that was me.”


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrive in front of Donghae’s house Hyukjae has to take a deep breath. Nerves ricocheting through his body like bullets. He bites his lip, hand resting on the door handle nervously.   
“What if they’re upset that I’m your mate?” He asks nervously, Donghae smiles softly at the question, leaning over to kiss his mate.   
“It’ll be ok Hyukkie.” He reassures the other, rubbing his hand with his thumb. “They love you. I’m sure they’ll love that you’re my mate.”   
He climbs from the car, moving around to open the other’s door for Hyukjae. He carefully helps the omega from the car, letting him lean against him as he shuts the door. Before they can even move towards the steps inside, however, the door bursts open and both their parents come streaming outside.   
“Donghae! Hyukjae!” Their mothers move over fast, scooping them up into hugs and cooing over them happily. Hyukjae’s mother dotes on him, carefully looking him over to make sure he’s ok. While Donghae’s mother kisses his cheek and beams happily at him. Hyukjae blushes lightly when Dongahe’s mother pulls him into a hug, hugging her back softly.   
“Welcome to the family Hyukjae.” She smiles happily and the two moms lead the boys inside. Donghae’s father is standing at the door, watching in amusement. The man nods and moves aside so they can come in and sit on the couch. Both mothers giving their sons a final kiss on their cheek before heading to the kitchen to prepare snacks.   
Donghae looks up as his father walks over. Tensing slightly when the older male sits across from him. Before he can speak Donghae moves to talk.   
“So.. I found my mate. That means I don’t have to go on any matchmaking dates, right?” He sends his father a small glare, and then blinks as his father throws back his head and laughs.   
“Oh Donghae,” his father grins at him. “There were never any matchmaking dates planned. We just wanted the two of you to finally get your heads out of your asses.”  
“What…” He stumbles, eyes wide as his father gives them an amused grin.   
“Oh the two of you have been circling your emotions for each other for such a long time it was ridiculous. The three of us were starting to get annoyed so we just thought you might need a little push…” He shrugs and smiles slightly, “had Hyukjae not presented we were planning on changing the pack rule that said head alpha needs an omega mate. It would still be best to do that but at least the two of you won’t get arguments about being together.”   
Both boys flounder for a moment, eyes wide as they stare at the older alpha. Soon enough their mothers are coming from the kitchen with drinks and snacks. Setting them down Hyukjae’s mother chuckles softly and brushes a hand over his hair.   
“Oh you boys were always so obvious, but somehow neither of you seemed to notice.” She huffs a laugh, “it was amusing when you were young but then it just got more and more annoying. Even your friends were coming to complain to us. So we had to step in.”   
Hyukjae’s cheeks flushes and he whines, turning to hide his face against Donghae’s side as the alpha groans. They both knew they’d be getting so much grief when they showed up at school. Sharing a look they huff out a small laugh, finally turning to talk to their families. 

As they get ready to leave that night they are stopped by Mr. Lee. He smiles and hands them a key and an address, before turning to head back inside. The two boys share a look before moving to the car. They head into the city, driving around as they look for the address listed. When they arrive they find themselves only one train stop from their school. They manage to park in the parking garage, the key card opening the entrance to both that and the apartment’s inner elevator. Going up a few floors before coming to a stop and heading down the hall.   
Finally they come to the address listed and move to enter the apartment.   
The two of them explore for a moment, blinking as they notice all their things are there. Along with a full kitchen and a series of post it notes around the house. Some are from their parents telling them where things are. And some are from their friends telling them that their school notes are in their room. The two share a small sheepish smile before moving to grab their homework and cuddle on the couch. 

The next day they head to school together, holding hands and talking as they walk. When they arrive a few of their friends grin as they head to class. The alpha kissing Hyukjae before heading off to his own class. Within moments Hyukjae is attacked by two of his closest friends. Tao jumps onto his back and hugs him tight. The panther squealing loudly as he clings to his older friend. Finally letting go when their other friend drags him off.   
Yixing offers Hyukjae a small grin and shakes his head, dragging the panther back to his seat. Hyukjae follows after dropping off his makeup work, and sits down. A small blush playing across his face as his friends grin at him. By the time lunch comes he wants to die of mortification. Their friends don’t let him escape. Instead he is dragged out to the willow where they all study together. Tao texting his mate to bring Donghae there as well.   
Soon enough Hyukjae can smell the alpha coming over the hill from the other school building. Looking up he sees that his mate is being teased just as unmercifully. The alpha gives him a smile before coming to kiss him. They share a soft, small kiss, before sitting next to each other and cuddling close. Donghae sighed and rolled his eyes.   
“Ok,” he waves a hand, “let us have it.”   
“FUCKING FINALLY!” Heechul explodes, punching the air in glee. Siwon clasps a hand over his mouth and pulls his mate back down into his lap. Shaking his head he gives them a sheepish grin. Tao bounces excitedly before he squeals and speaks as well.   
“When gege said he saw you there that night I knew. I just knew!” He beams happily, snuggling into the dragon’s chest. Yifan gives his mate an amused look before looking up at them.   
“We are happy for you.” He says softly, running a hand over his mates hair. Leeteuk and Kangin share a look, both the bear and bird shifter smiling slightly.   
“Honestly even though it took so long we are just happy that you two finally got together.” Leeteuk says softly, “the two of you deserve each other.” Kangin nods, sending them a smile.   
“Although we will still tease you mercilessly for a while.” He laughs softly, only stopping when Leeteuk elbows him. Hyukjae and Donghae share a look, groaning because they know they are never gonna live this down. Then a small, quiet voice speaks up from behind them, and everyone turns.   
“Now now, lets just be happy that it didn’t take any longer than this. Otherwise I think someone might have locked them in a room together just to get over the tension.” Yixing and Junmyeon walk from the opposite way. Carrying with them a couple bags, laden with food. They move to sit down, joining the circle, and pass the food out.   
“Besides,” Yixing adds, “some of you weren’t any better.” He shoots a look at Tao, Kris, Leeteuk, and Kanging. Effectively ending the conversation. 

“So we were thinking a wedding in April.” Hyukjae chokes on his milk and begins to cough. Hacking and pounding at his chest as his eyes start to water. Finally he manages to look up at the two women across from him.   
“What?” He squeaks out, causing both his and Donghae’s mom to smile at him in amusement. His own mom passes him a cloth to clean his face with before they continue.   
“Well the two of you have been in love for so long, and you are soulmates so we figured why wait? And just think, April will be such a perfect time. Cherry blossoms all around, not too cold or too hot. It's a beautiful time for a wedding.” His mother says happily, as though she had given it a lot of thought.   
Hyukjae stares at her as if she’d grown a second head. True he loved Donghae and they were mates, but they had also only just mated and both still had two years left in college before they graduate. The omega hadn’t even started to think about weddings, yet here his mother was bringing it up as if it was the easiest thing to talk about. Hyukjae flounders for a moment, mouth opening and closing before he manages to squeak out a reply.   
“That's only six months away… isn’t that too soon?” His cheeks are now a bright red, “and besides… shouldn’t Hae and I be the ones to plan our wedding?”   
His mom tuts at him, waving a hand in dismissal as she stirs a pot on the stove. Donghae’s mother chuckles softly and gives him a kind smile.   
“Well it isn’t like it's the formal binding. Your mating was. Besides it's every mother's dream to plan her child's wedding. “ Hyukjae frowns, not sure how to respond to that. Sure he hadn’t thought of it yet, but that didn’t mean he wanted to let someone else plan his big day. Looking at his phone he moves to stand.   
“Look we can talk about this again some other time, but for now I need to get going. Hae and I are going on a date and I still need to change.” He waves, heading out to take the train back to his apartment. Mind full of confusing emotions and thoughts.   
When he arrives back at their apartment, it takes him three tries to unlock his door. He had dropped the key twice before. And then when he goes to pick out an outfit his mind is too full of thoughts to concentrate. Finally he calls over Heechul, begging the tiger to come help him get ready.   
The tiger agrees on the condition that Hyukjae lets him do his makeup as well. So, desperate, he agrees. Moving to wait by the window for the other to arrive. The other omega arrives quickly, picking out a comfortable yet cute outfit for him. Hyukjae dresses in the oversized white sweater and grey jeans before sitting down for the other to work his magic. Within moments his hair is styled and his makeup is done. When he looks at himself he can hardly recognize him, but Heechul insists that Hae will love it before leaving quickly.   
Done Hyukjae heads out, walking to the train station to pick the other up. Soon enough Donghae is walking off the train, smiling at the sight of his mate and pulling him into a hug. The alpha takes a good look at his mate and melts. Peppering his face in soft kisses and telling him how beautiful he looks. Hyukjae decides that maybe its ok to let Heechul do his makeup, if it means this is the response he will get.   
Finally Hae lets go, instead taking his hand in his own, and they head out. Walking along the busy streets of Seoul to go see a movie. It's their first date as a mated couple, and yet it feels no different from when they would hang out before. The only major difference is that now they spend their free time stealing kisses and hugs from each other whenever they can.   
After the movie they end up at a small, hole in the wall restaurant. A place where the owners have known them since they were young. And Hyukjae tells Donghae about his meeting with their mothers. The alpha reaches out, when his mate is finished ranting, and takes his hand gently. Kissing the back of it before smiling up at him.   
“So let's tell them.” He says, “let's tell them that if we are going to be married we want to do the planning. We won’t exclude them, but we will be the ones to plan most of it. Ok? If we tell them together they should be ok with it.” He says it simply, and Hyukjae lets out a happy smile. Worry melting away as he leans forward to kiss his mate.   
“Thank you,” he says softly, “we can do it if we are together.” He nods and Donghae grins, moving to pay the bill he smirks at Hyukjae.   
“But for now,” he trails off, leaning over to whisper a suggestion that leaves Hyukjae’s cheeks pink. The omega nodding shyly before they both get up to leave, heading home quickly as they can.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting both of their mothers to sit down for a moment took longer than they would like to admit. But finally, they managed to secure a family dinner. Out, so no one could be cornered in the kitchen while the rest of the family moves to the living room. When they sat down at the table out it took a little for them to finally turn to talk about what they wanted to talk about. Finally, they manage to get everyone’s attention by Donghae knocking on the table. Once the family settles down Hyukjae takes Donghae’s hand and looks over at their family.   
“We need to talk about the wedding,” Hyukjae says softly, which immediately spurns their mothers to start talking. Hyukjae shuts up, a small frown forming on his face.   
“Oh, I had this wonderful idea-”  
“Well, we did really!”   
“About the flowers for the wedding!” Both mothers are talking at the same time, building over and over each other's voice. Finally, Donghae slams his hands onto the table, standing up and speaking firmly.   
“ENOUGH!” Hyukjae flinches lightly and Donghae blinks, calming down he sighs and reaches to rub Hyukjae’s shoulder. “Sorry… but that's what we need to talk about. “ Gently he urges Hyukjae to stand, moving so the other has the floor.   
“Umma,” he looks at his mom and then Donghae’s, “eomeoni.” He says softly, “this has to stop. We understand why we need to be married. We get it we do. But that doesn’t change the fact that this is OUR wedding.” He shakes his head sadly, and Donghae moves to gently pull him to his side. Hyukjae looks up at the alpha and gives a small smile before speaking again. “We appreciate your eagerness and that you want to help. We do. But we would like to plan our wedding… ourselves.” He looks up and raises his hands, “that's not to say we won’t need or want help. We will. But please… let us talk and start planning ourselves?” Donghae rubs an arm down the omegas back before speaking.   
“We will keep the April date for the wedding. But we want to pick where it’s held and what we wear. Even flowers and food. We will ask for help and opinions… but please. Let us have our wedding?” Donghae asks softly, there's a moment of silence before the mothers stand up and move to hug their sons.   
“Oh sweetie,” Hyukjae’s umma coos, brushing his hair back as she holds him close. “I’m so sorry, we didn’t mean to make you feel like we were ignoring your wishes…”   
“Really,” Donghae’s mom chips in, “we were just so excited… We wanted you two to be mates since you first met. And well... I guess waiting that long made it all just run away with us when you did mate.” She hugs Donghae gently and they step back looking at them apologetically. “Forgive us, boys?” Hyukjae sniffles and nods, moving to hug the two moms while Donghae gives a small smile. Finally, they all settle down for a nice dinner, talk turning from wedding planning to more simple things. 

If you ever get a chance to plan your own wedding, don’t. Take a small group of people to the courthouse, sign the paperwork, and then go get dinner somewhere nice. Don’t waste all your time and energy in planning this huge party that, chances are, you won’t even remember. Hyukjae and Donghae learned pretty quickly, that if they had had the choice that was what they would have done. Unfortunately for them, given Donghae’s standing as the next pack leader, a ceremony was needed.   
It was tradition after all. And in this case, it wasn’t a tradition to be broken. It was a way of honoring the other packs, and making friends within them. A way of saying that all was well and peace could continue. And sometimes, a way of checking out enemies. And while, for the most part, that had changed as history progressed. Some things were still necessary. And this was one of them.  
So they planned.   
And fought.   
Eventually, they learned to compromise and ask for help where it was needed. They learned that a wedding took more than two people to plan. Especially when those two people were full-time students and new mates to boot.   
So they compromised. Cherry blossoms and water lilies for the flowers, because their parents loved those flowers and they were pretty to both of the boys as well. A buffet for Donghae. But food from different countries because Hyukjae asked for it. They would both wear different outfits, a Hanbok for Hyukjae and a suit for Donghae. To recognize the need for tradition, and that they were moving forward. A dessert table would be had, instead of just a cake. And each groom got their choice of cupcakes and dessert to put on it. With that kind of compromise in mind eventually, it all came together. And soon enough the wedding was upon them.   
What made it worse was that Donghae’s rut had just ended, and finals were in a week. So the stress level was through the roof. But luckily, friends and family make things work smoother. 

The day of the wedding started easily enough. But it was hard for Hyukjae to stay separate from Donghae. He missed the other’s constant reassuring presence and his scent around him. But their mothers insisted that they sleep apart the night before the wedding.   
So the morning of Hyukjae woke alone and was then hurried off to the suite to get ready. Luckily he had friends there to distract him. Both Donghae and Himself had decided on four groomsmen each. With Hyukjae taking Tao, Leeteuk, Heechul, and Yixing. While Suho, Kris, Siwon, and Kangin would be Donghae’s. The four of them did their best to make sure Hyukjae was distracted.   
With Heechul taking care of any problems that arose. Leeteuk making sure Hyukjae was fed. And Yixing and Tao keeping the wolf company and helping him get ready. Hyukjae’s hanbok while, not quite as tedious as a female hanbok, still took a lot of time to get into. It consisted of a pair of pale pink pants, a pale blue and white robe, and silver embroidery done in floral patterns. It was completely custom for the wedding, and Hyukjae would probably never wear it again.   
Once he was dressed his friends stepped in, fixing his hair and adding just a light layer of makeup to his face. And then he got to sit back and watch the other four get ready. They had chosen more modern clothes for their groomsmen but with a slight traditional twist. While their pants were simple slacks, their tops were styled to resemble hanbok robes. Crossing over in front and with a satin layer making it look like the jacket was doubled.   
Finally, it was time, with Hyukjae standing and heading down to the venue. He was passed a small bouquet. Which contained a single cherry blossom branch and a scattering of lilies that looked similar to their water lilies. Each pair of groomsmen walked down the aisles first.   
They had designed the venue so there were three aisles. One central and one at either side. Both grooms would walk up the side aisles to the gazebo, and then back the central one once they were married. Their groomsmen would do the same.   
Finally, the music changes and Hyukjae takes a deep breath. Closing his eyes for a moment before he takes the step out and down the aisle. 

To say the ceremony passed in a blur would be an understatement. Hyukjae could vaguely remember giving his vows and then doing the handfasting ceremony. He could vaguely remember the exchanging of rings and sipping of wine. But it all felt as if he was watching from the sidelines as it happened. Not like it was really him. The one thing he would remember well would be that kiss.   
Their lips touched and it was like all was right again. It grounded him and calmed him down. Bringing him back from the bizarre feeling of watching as his body went through the motions. And instead reminding him that yes, this was real.   
So they headed off to the party, both men changing into more comfortable clothes before they sat down at the head table. That night was a blur, faces and voices and names passing them over. Each melding with the next as they tried to sneak bites of food here and there. Finally, after what felt like forever, they were able to go home.   
But first, they stopped at a convenience store to grab late-night snacks. Kimbap and ramyun and strawberry milk were all gathered and devoured. Then they headed home and flopped down on the couch. Laying there and cuddling close, too exhausted to talk or move. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep together, still tangled up on that couch. 

The next few weeks were hell. With no time for the newlyweds to enjoy married bliss or even each other's company. Instead, they slept, woke, studied, and did little else. Thankfully it wasn’t long before their finals were over. Which meant there was only a week before they had to leave for their honeymoon.   
“Hae?” Hyukjae calls out as he digs through the closet. “Where’s my swim trunks?”   
“In the case, love,” Donghae calls back, coming into the room with their toiletries. He sets them down in the open case on the bed and gently pulls the omega from where he is buried in the closet. “Both the strawberry pair and the pair with fish on it.” He smiles and helps the omega stand up.   
“Oh? Thanks.” Hyukjae laughs softly, “I must have missed them.” He grins at the other, “I think that's it, right?” Donghae nods, pressing a kiss to the other's lips and giving him a small grin.   
“Yeah, dinner?” He asks, motioning to the door, “let's go out. I think Kris and Tao wanted to talk and we can meet them at that sushi restaurant you wanted to try. Ok?”   
Hyukjae smiles and nods, moving to get changed and then coming out to take Donghae’s hand. Ready to go they head outside as Donghae texts Kris. Walking they hold hands, looking up at the fleeting remains of falling cherry blossoms. Hyukjae holds out a hand, a small smile gracing his lips. Smiling at Donghae he kisses his cheek and lets go of his hand.   
“Race you!” He teases, taking off to the restaurant. Behind him, he hears laughter and then the sound of the other chasing after him. The alpha catches his omega right outside the restaurant, kissing his cheek and laughing as they head inside.   
Once there they sit down and smile as their friends join them for dinner. They all order a large order of sushi. Smiling as they talk and enjoy their food. While they are talking Tao keeps bouncing excitedly. And finally, Hyukjae asks him a question.   
“Ok Tao, what has you so excited?” He asks, amused by his friend. He looks over at the other omega, watching as the panther takes his mates hand and grins happily at him.   
“We’re gonna have a baby!” Tao squeals happily, Kris chuckling and pulling the omega close. Hyukjae gasps and reaches across the room, hugging him close and smiling happily as they cuddle together.   
“Oh, I’m so glad for you! We should get you that cake you like to celebrate!” But inside a thought was forming. One Hyukjae had yet to consider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a bit of a wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

The honeymoon had been something Donghae had insisted on planning alone. So for Hyukjae, it was a complete surprise. All he knew was that he would need swim trunks and clothes for warm weather. But that could mean anything from a hotel in India, Hawaii, or Okinawa. And added to that he still had no idea what they would be doing.   
Well, part of the time he knew would be taken up with his heat. They had planned enough time around that, however, so that they could still do some things for fun. Donghae managed to secure a flight and keep the other from seeing where they were going. And the alpha knew the omega would fall asleep on the plane so that the other still wouldn’t know where they were until they arrived.   
Finally, when the plane touched down, Donghae shook the other awake gently. Smiling as the other blinks sleepily. Reaching out he cups his cheek and pulls him into a soft kiss. Chuckling when they part.   
“Come on sleepy,” he says softly, helping the other up. Together they disembark, heading out to the taxi stand. Hyukjae looks around, eyes wide as he tries to figure out where they are.   
“Are we in Japan?” He asks, blinking sleepily. Donghae laughs and moves to help them into the taxi.   
“Yes, we have a reservation at a local hotel and onsen near the beaches.” He smiles, “I figured onsen, beaches, some tourism and some of your favorite foods are here.” He sits in the back with Hyukjae, instructing the driver on where to go. “Surprised?”  
Hyukjae giggles and nods happily, nuzzling to the other's chest. He lets out a happy rumble as they drive off the rest of the way. Finally arriving at the hotel the omega grins happily. If he was in wolf form his tail would be wagging happily. Donghae chuckles, pulling their bags out and moves to his side with a grin.   
“I see you’re excited.” He teases lightly, “let's get our stuff to the room and then we can take a walk on the beach before dinner. Does that sound good?” The omega turns and jumps into his arms, kissing him happily and nodding. The omega takes one of the bags before taking Donghae’s hand and walking with him to the hotel. As they walked inside he looks around excitedly. Donghae chuckles, moving to check them in and then they head upstairs together. Opening the bedroom door Hyukjae lets out a gasp.   
The bedroom has a large window overlooking the beach. It's large spanning from an open kitchen and living room and leading back to a master suite with bathroom. It was gorgeous and wonderful. Hyukjae squeals excitedly and moves inside, going to look out the window he smiles happily. Donghae smiles and drops the bags down, moving to stand next to the other and kissing his lips lightly. 

Walking along the beach is soothing, nice after a long trip. Hyukjae holds Donghae’s hand, smiling as they walk along the shore. Water lapping at their feet, hands holding their sandals. They walk in mostly silence, watching as the sun sets. Finally, they headed back to the hotel, stomachs growling. After a moment at the desk, they head out, going to a small local restaurant that serves ramen.   
Hyukjae bounced in excitement as they went inside. Inhaling the deep scent of ramen and grinning over at Donghae. This store specializes in a seafood ramen so that's what they both order. Donghae adding an extra egg and cheese while Hyukjae gets more vegetables and a side of pickles. They sit at the bar, shoulder to shoulder and watch as the chefs prepare the meal. Grinning happily when their food is out. Hyukjae dives in, groaning happily at the delicious taste and tossing a grin at his mate. Donghae laughs and wipes his cheek, chuckling as he moves to eat as well.   
Once they are done eating they head back to the hotel, both exhausted. Curling up on the bed they cuddle against each other. Sleep lulling them into the deep.   
When they awake in the morning its slowly, like waking from a fog. Donghae wakes first, grinning down at the omega curled up on his chest. Hand moving to run through his hair he chuckles softly and reaches for the phone. Calling down to place an order for breakfast. Strawberry milk, souffle pancakes with fresh fruit, and a side of sausage. He also asks for some tea, deciding that it would be safer than coffee for today. Running his hand over his mates hair he leans down. Slowly kissing the other awake.   
Hyukjae wakes to the soft movement of lips against his own. Mewling slightly as his eyes fluttered open. Reaching up he wraps his arm around the other's neck, kissing him deeply and letting out a happy rumble. Finally, they pull back, Hyukjae with a small happy smile on his face. Donghae reaches out and rubs a thumb over his cheek, chuckling softly.   
“Morning Hyukkie.” He cooed softly, pecking the others forehead. “I ordered some breakfast for us.” Hyukjae gives him a gummy smile, stretching and sitting up.  
“Strawberry milk?” He asks, rubbing his eyes cutely. Donghae grins and nods, watching as the other gives him a happy smile. “Yay. Ok, I’m gonna use the bathroom. “ Donghae waves, standing and stretching.  
Moving over to the living room section of their hotel he carefully sets up the small round table in front of the huge window. Moving two chairs over so that they can eat and look over the beach at the same time. When the food arrives he lets them in and instructs them where to put it. Tipping before moving to wait for Hyukjae. The omega leaves the bathroom soon after, Donghae waves him over. Motioning for the omega to come sit down. Hyukjae beams and kisses Donghae’s cheek, sitting in one of the seats before Donghae sits. Together they dig in, eating in comfortable silence.   
Once they’ve eaten they move to get changed. Hyukjae brushing his teeth and washing his face as Donghae gets changes first. Then they switch, moving in an easy routine. Finally, they meet at the front door. Donghae dressed in a loose t-shirt with a pair of jeans and some sandals. His wallet stuffed into the front pocket. Whereas Hyukjae is in a tank top and shorts because the omega overheats easier. Smiling they link hands, heading down and out.   
Donghae smiles, leading them to a shuttle bus that will take them to their destination for today. Hyukjae sits on the inside, looking out the window with wide-eyed wonder. Donghae can’t help but smile as he watches the other. When they arrive Hyukjae lets out a squeal.   
“ZOO!” Hyukjae turns to grin happily at Donghae who laughs, glad that the other still loved the zoo so much. Climbing off of the bus the omega bounces happily, moving to go get tickets. Once they are inside they are off. Working their way through the different animals with excitement. It isn’t until they stop to get lunch that Donghae notices something wrong.   
Hyukjae went to go get some watermelon after they had set up their meals at the table. And that's when he saw it. Two alphas watching Hyukjae like they want to eat him. They move closer, near Donghae’s table, watching as Hyukjae waits for his watermelon, and Donghae can hear what they are saying. Even though it's in Japanese he understands well enough. And he is fuming.   
“Look at those legs on that one!”   
“Looks like he’d really like some freaky stuff, huh? Wonder if he could take two knots. Like a good fucking slut.”   
“Ohhh that sounds fun.” There’s laughter and one grins at the other, “you always were kinky. What do you think, wanna have some fun with him?”   
“Hmm, but he’s mated isn’t he?”  
“So? Just means we won’t have to deal with a clingy bitch afterward.”   
Before Donghae knows what he is walking over, fist connecting with one’s face so hard that he flys into the other. Donghae’s eyes are dark as he glares down at them.   
“What the fuck dude?” Donghae bends down, eyes going red and grabbing their shirts.   
“Don’t you fucking dare touch what's mine.” He growls, “Or I’ll rip you limb from limb.” He shoves them turning to leave.   
“The fuck?! You that cocksluts mate then? SO what, not like you could really do anything. You’re not from around here so-” There's a sick crunching sound, Donghae’s foot coming into contact with this one’s nose. He’s about to dive in to do more when he hears a high pitched gasp.   
“Hae?” He turns, eyes fading from their angry red as he sees Hyukjae staring at him with wide eyes. Blinking he takes a steadying breath, moving to pull the omega into his arms. “Hae, what's wrong?” Hyukjae holds the other with one arm, rubbing his back as best he can but Donghae only shakes his head and breathes in deeply. Taking in the smell of his mate.   
Soon enough security is there and Donghae has to explain what happened. The alpha on the security force’s face twists in disgust. Turning he glares at the two alphas who are being treated by medical personnel.   
“You’re lucky all he did was break your nose. If you had talked about my mate like that you wouldn’t be walking out of here,” he orders the other two to be removed from the Zoo before turning to regard Donghae. “While I don’t blame you for what you did I must ask that next time you inform one of Zoo staff and we will remove them ourselves.” He glances back and, making sure no one else is around continues, “or just kick them where it hurts. No proof if we can’t see any marks on their skin.” With a nod the security head leaves, leaving Donghae and Hyukjae to enjoy lunch.   
> Hyukjae is embarrassed, keeping his head down. Donghae sighs and reaches to take his hand, managing to coax the other into looking up at him.   
“Hey, they had no right to sexualize you like that ok Hyukkie? I know you don’t do well in the heat and I’d never ask you to layer up, but they had no right to make you feel like this. What you are wearing is fine.” HYukjae sniffles and nods, moving to latch onto the other’s side and cuddle close.   
“I don’t want anyone but you…” He mumbled softly into the other's side. Donghae coos and lifts the other into a kiss.   
“I know Hyukie.” He rubs the older’s back soothingly. Finally managing to coax him out so they can eat. Together they share four rice balls, a side of pickles, a thing of watermelon, two drinks, and a small pudding. Done they go to finish walking around the Zoo, Donghae being more vigilant with other alphas. But soon enough Hyukjae seems to be enjoying himself again, and Donghae lets out a relieved sigh.   
They finish the night by going to the gift shop and then heading into the city to shop a little. Hyukjae finds a pretty abalone shell necklace for his mom, and a pair of sea glass earrings for Donghae's. They both giggle when they find a section filled with plush cephalopods. And spend an hour browsing an old record store.   
Walking along the main street they decide to head down one of the side streets. Walking here and there until they get hungry. When they do they are lured by the scent of curry, stopping at this small hole-in-the-wall and sitting down to eat.   
Hyukjae gets a tonkatsu curry with rice, whereas Donghae gets beef curry. They share the food happily and Donghae laughs as Hyukjae guzzles down a glass of milk after accidentally eating a spicy pepper.   
Walking back to the hotel they are lured aside once again when Hyukjae spies a shop selling strawberry mochi. Chuckling the alpha buys an array of sweets and they go back to their hotel to enjoy the spoils. The fight at the zoo was long forgotten.   
Instead of going to bed early they head down to the hotel’s onsen. Washing off in the private stalls before heading to the bath together. Donghae stays close to his mate, moving to soak in the water together and holding the other to his side. Luckily they are soon left alone, staring up at the night sky in peace. It's only once Hyukjae begins to have trouble staying awake that Donghae chuckles and lifts the other up. Climbing from the pools to go towel off and change back into the yakuta.   
They headed upstairs together, Donghae holding the omega close as the other slips closer and closer to sleep. Finally, they arrive at their bedroom, moving to the bed where they strip of all their clothes and climb in together. Hyukjae curling into Donghae’s chest subconsciously as the alpha reads a little before sleeping himself.   
But earlier than intended do they wake again. Donghae’s eyes flashed open at the strong smell. Strawberries and cream saturating the air around him. EYes darkening he turns as he watches as Hyukjae grinds against the bed. Whining needily and looking up at his alpha. His heat had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few chapters for the honeymoon. I hope you all enjoy ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hyukjae woke halfway through the night, too hot despite having no clothes on. Whining he kicks the sheets off of him. Face flushing as he feels the air cool his skin slightly. Wiggling slightly he gasps as his cock brushes against the sheets. Letting out a whine as he rocks his hips into the sheets. Mewling his back arches, eyes glazing in need. When Donghae rolls over and wakes that is how he finds the omega. Mouth open, eyes glazed, and body rutting into the sheets below him. Noticing that his alpha is awake he whimpers, reaching out for him.

“Alpha~” Hyukjae purrs, moving over between the alpha’s legs. He nuzzles his thigh, giving a happy rumble as he watches the alpha harden. Tongue flicking over his lips he reaches out. Gripping the alpha between his two hands and stroking him slowly. Donghae smells so good, like Thai coffee. Full of spices and robust coffee flavor, with a hint of bourbon underneath. The scent makes Hyukjae’s mouth water. 

Leaning in he wraps his lips around the tip of the alpha’s cock. Eyes fluttering closed as he gets a taste of the other. Mewling around him he flicks his tongue along the slit, moving to take him deeper into his mouth. It feels so good, having the alpha in his mouth. The thick, hard length filling his mouth in the most pleasant way. It's overwhelming, having the alpha's scent and taste right there. And all Hyukjae can do is lower his head until his nose is pressed into the curls at the base of the alpha’s cock. 

Moaning at the feeling. It's so good, being filled like this, feeling the hard length in his mouth, almost choking him. Whimpering Hyukjae looks up at Donghae, slowly moving his head back. Running his tongue along the underside of the cock from base to tip. Almost purring at the salty taste of precum. His eyes flutter closed, eyelashes brushing over his pale cheeks as he moves his head. Pink lips spread around the alpha, and hands wrapped at the base where his knot will form. 

Donghae is barely awake when the other takes him into his mouth, but the feeling of his omega around him jolts his senses into wakefulness. Letting out a curse as he looks down to watch the omega suck him so well. Reaching down he threads his hands into the other’s hair, pulling lightly. Hyukjae lets out a whine, the feeling reverberating into Donghae’s cock and making the alpha curse again. 

“Fuck, babe… do good.” He pants, slowly using his hands to guide the other back down. Rolling his hips lightly up and into the other’s mouth. It's like heaven. “So fucking good babe. You were made for this, weren’t you?” He smirks down at the other, “made to take me in your mouth. My needy little omega.” Hyukjae lets out a whimper, looking up at the alpha and nodding slightly. 

“Pwease,” he tries to speak around the cock in his mouth but it is slurred. Drool slipping out of one corner of his lips and down his cheek. Donghae lets out a curse and holds the other’s head still. 

“Two taps for stop. Got it, babe?” He orders, waiting to see the glazed eyes lock with his and the omega nod. Then he’s rocking his hips up into the other’s mouth. Fucking into the tight wet heat and watching as his omega mewls around his cock. Choking lightly once or twice but never using the move to ask for Donghae to stop. The alpha fucks into his mouth, using it on his hard length before cursing lightly. Hyukjae whimpers, looking up at the alpha and tapping twice. Slowly Donghae pulls him off of his cock. Panting and looking at the omega in worry. 

“You ok, babe?” he asks softly, running a hand down the omega’s temple in concern. Hyukjae gives him a small smile and nods. 

“Yes, please alpha. I want to swallow you, I want to taste you. Please?” He lets out a purr-like sound, nuzzling into the alpha’s thigh next to his cock. Donghae lets out a small curse and nods, looking back at his mate with love. 

“Ok Hyukkie,” he smiles softly, “you ready?” He asks, watching the omega nod quickly, opening his mouth again. Obviously eager. Just the sight of the other sitting there ready makes his cock twitch. The alpha moving to push back down his throat. Groaning at the tight heat. 

Moving his hips with precision this time, he’s careful to not choke the other but he wants to bring his end fast. Eager to taste the omega just as he tastes him. Rolling his hips down Hyukjae’s mouth he lets out a string of profanity. Eyes closing for a moment to enjoy the feeling before thrusting. Harder and faster as he feels his end come. 

“Fuck babe. Gonna cum,” eyes dark he rubs a thumb over the other’s cheek as he thrusts into his abused lips. “You look so fucking pretty like this Hyukkie.” He growls rolling his head back, “gonna spill down your mouth. And you’re gonna swallow it all, like the good little cumslut you are. Got it?” 

Hyukjae whimpers, nodding around the other’s cock. Swallowing around him when he pushes back down his throat. The alpha cursing and pulling out slightly as the cum floods into his mouth. The omega whimpering in happiness. Tasting the salty-sweet flavor of his mate spilling down his throat. He holds still, feeling the cum spurt into his mouth. Finally, Donghae is pulling out, the last small spurt falling over the omega’s cheek. Hyukjae swallows and moaned, eyes fluttering at the feeling of being marked by his mate. 

Donghae growls and dips his head down, licking up the cum on the omega’s cheek before diving into a kiss. Slipping the cum to the other’s tongue as they kiss, slowly and deeply. Pulling back Donghae rubs his head lightly before flipping them over. Pressing the omega into the sheets with a dark smirk. 

“So pretty,” his eyes flick over the other’s pale skin. “Gonna mark you up so well. Make it so everyone can smell me on you for days.” He growls the last word, mind flashing back to the alphas at the zoo. Eyes dark he reaches down and lifts the other's hips up, spreading his legs and hooking them over his shoulders. 

“Nnn, no… alpha…” Hyukjae whimpers, still embarrassed whenever the other does this. Donghae huffs a small laugh, breathing out over the other’s twitching pink entrance. Watching as a glob of slick falls out and the omega whines. “Don’t… alpha it’s dirty.” Donghae growls and bites down on the omega’s butt. Causing the omega to yelp before he pulls back to look up at him.

“Nothing about you is dirty Hyuk.” He growls, hands pulling the other's cheeks apart to better look down. “Besides,” he smirks, “it's so sweet.” He leans down, slipping his tongue along the crack. Tasting the sweet scent of his omega and giving a soft rumble. “You’ll let me taste you Hyukkie, after all, you taste so good. And you’re all mine.” He growls out the last work, diving back down to thrust his tongue into the omega. 

“Ah!” Hyukjae’s back arches, crying out at the intense pleasure of the other eating him out. It always makes his mind go numb and results in him squirting all over the alpha’s face. But Donghae doesn’t mind. He finds it so hot. Growling he fucks the other open with his tongue. Sucking and nipping at his puckering pink entrance. Growling as he feels the other twitch against his lips. 

One hand moving from the other's hips to his cock, curling around the small length and tugging lightly as he eats him open. Smirking as he pulls weak mewls and moans from the other male. When he relaxes enough Donghae slips two fingers into the other, alongside his tongue. Hyukjae gasps, whimpering as Donghae tugs at his cock more, thumb smearing precum down the side as he eats the other out. 

Soon enough the omega is reduced to a whimpering mess, gasping beneath the other. Mewling out in need as he shudders. Donghae can tell he’s going to cum soon, growling lowly he speeds his hand up. Stroking the other faster as he adds a third finger into the other. Curling his fingers he rubs against the spot inside of the other, causing Hyukjae to tense, a loud moan falling from his lip and shuddering as he cums. 

Pulling away from his entrance Donghae smirks, moving up to lick at the weakly spurting cock. Cleaning all the cum on his hand and the other stomach up with his tongue. Each flick of the tongue over the cock causing the omega to whimper needily. Soon enough the other is hard again and Donghae is lifting him up. Standing and walking to the large window at the side of their bed, thrusting up into the omega as he presses him into the cool glass. Using what he can, for now, to help cool the other down. 

Rocking up into him he pulls a gasp from the omega. Hands clenching on his hips as he begins to move. Thick, hard length fucking up into the omega’s tight heat with ease. Rolling his hips to abuse the prostate as he bends down. Wrapping his lips around the other’s nipples he tugs. Sucking and licking from one side to the other. Playing with his chest until his nipples are hard and swollen. Hyukjae crying out in need as the alpha fucks him harder. 

Pounding him into the glass as he grips him tightly. Mouth trailing all over his skin. Dark purple marks blooming under his lips. Hyukjae’s hands claw at Donghae’s back, head thudding back and crying out in need. 

“Alpha, please! Knot… I need you now… please…” he’s blubbering in need, whimpering against the other as he feels his orgasm fast approaching again. Growling Donghae lifts him up slamming into him harder, faster. Rocking into him and plunging his cock into him until his knot is locking them together. Growling lowly he moves back up to capture the other’s lips in a bruising kiss. Kissing him deeply and biting lightly at his lip. Pulling back to whisper softly. 

“Cum,” and with that one word the omega is arching, body tensing as his orgasm rocks through him. Donghae growling at the sensation of the other tight around his length. Thrusting only a few more times before he too cums. Hips stuttering as spurt after spurt of cum fills the omega. Panting he moves back to the bed, collapsing on top of it with the other in his arms. Gently brushing a hand through his mate’s white hair. Kissing his forehead lightly as he waits for the last shocks of heat to reside. 

Finally, the omega blinks at him, eyes focusing again and panting lightly. Leaning in he kisses Donghae softly and snuggles close. Causing the alpha to let out a small laugh, wrapping the other tightly in his embrace. Knowing they will only get a little while after his knot goes down before the heat will come again. He just hopes it’s enough.

Once his knot recedes he carries the other to the bath. Laying him in the tub to rest while he goes to take care of some necessary things. Sliding a card on the door to let them know that there is an omega in heat in this room and thus making sure no alphas, non-mated betas, or not pregnant omegas show up to take care of them. Then he presses the button on the phone to alert the front desk. Calling to ask for some fruit and other easy to eat foods to be left outside with towels and another pair of sheets. He also requests strawberry milk along with the electrolyte drinks they will be given automatically. 

Heading back to the bathroom he slips into the tub with Hyukjae. Helping wash the omega up before they both climb out and towel off. Donghae makes Hyukjae sit on the edge of the tub as he strips the sheets. Tossing them into the hamper by the door and tying it shut, glad they have hampers that prevent scent from leaking out. Done he picks Hyukjae up and carries him to bed, slipping a large, loose t-shirt over his head for him to sleep in. 

Going to the door he leaves the bag outside and takes the tray of food and drink from the floor. Coming back to grab the extra towels and fresh sheets before ducking back inside and locking the door. Moving to the bed he rubs Hyukjae’s back. Knowing the omega wants to sleep he has to gently coax him into eating something. Not wanting him to dehydrate or go hungry. After a few bites of food and sips of milk, the other is falling asleep. So Donghae slips the food into the fridge and curls up with his mate on the bed. Kissing his head lightly as they fall asleep. 

Both knowing that the next wave of heat would wake them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait lol. Hope this makes up for it. Have some smut XD


	9. Chapter 9

Hyukjae’s heat lasts three days, it had finally evened out from the horrible heat he had the first few months. It also meant that it was more manageable now than it had been the first few months. Hyukjae was more lucid and the breaks were longer, so long as he had been knotted. He still had some trouble with eating, but Donghae was patient and able to coax him to eat something. 

Their diet consisted mostly of fruit, cheese, and crackers. With the occasional dish of soup or congee. When the heat finally broke they both were so sick of the repetitive flavors that they were glad to eat anything else. They placed an order for some Gyudon and then got to work. They knew that the hotel handled heats and ruts- and the mess that came from that- but they both felt better cleaning it up some themselves. 

Hyukjae went to the bathroom, soaking the sheets and towels in some water before wringing them out and putting them in the laundry bag. He drained the tub before coming back out. Donghae had moved to clean up some broken glass and the dishes. Stacking the dishes and putting anything broken in the trash bag. They tied everything up and carted it to the door. Hyukjae pulling a clean pair of PJs on and stuffing his heat-scented pair in a special laundry bag they had brought with them. It would hold the smell in until they could wash their laundry. Once they were both changed they opened the glass doors- they had wiped them down the other night- and let air come in from the balcony. Finally, they moved to straighten the bedroom some. They would need new sheets and towels, but the room was much nicer than it had been before, both males letting out a sigh of relief. 

There’s a knock on the door and Donghae moves to answer it, Hyukjae staying back so his scent won’t offend anyone. He hears talking and then a beta enters the room. She’s pushing a cart of food, moving to set it up on a table by the TV in the living room. She also has fresh sheets and towels on the bottom of the cart. Donghae takes those and brings them into the back rooms. The two males decided to take care of that themselves. Once the food is set up she bows, passing them an air purifier and then leaving. 

Finally, they collapse down to eat, Hyukjae drinking down his ginger and lemon honey tea, letting out a sigh as it soothes his throat. He slumps against the other male, nuzzling his neck weekly as they eat. Donghae returns the affection easily, running a hand over Hyukjae’s back to soothe him. When they are done they make their bed and then collapse into it. Both exhausted from everything. 

The next day is spent around the hotel, both males still recuperating from Hyukjae’s heat. They enjoy the spa and onsen as well as the beach attached to the hotel. Enjoying Kakigori and the expanse of other shops on the beach. The two are unable to hold their laughter in when they find a shop themed around a kpop group. They stop inside to get a couple of silly drinks and take funny pictures with the cardboard cutouts, but then they head back to the beach. Settling down on a pair of chairs to rest. 

They don’t really leave the hotel until two days before they have to leave Japan. Both males content to rest up at the hotel for a couple of days. When they do leave it’s to explore the city. Neither male has a specific place in mind. Instead just wandering around the hidden streets, stopping at small businesses and enjoying the local wildlife. 

“Hae!” Hyukkie giggles as he drags his mate into a small store. He picks up a pair of wolf ears from a nearby shelf, putting them on the alpha’s head and dissolving into giggles. The alpha shakes his head at his mate, lips quirking into a small smirk. 

“You know I have real ones right?” He asks, amusement obvious in his voice. 

“I know!” Hyukjae snickers, “it's just so cute!” He laughs and puts the ears back, wandering around the cute store with his mate. Donghae shakes his head, following the other until something catches his eye. He turns, stopping to stare into the glass case. His eyes flick over to where Hyukjae is standing, making sure he still has his back turned as he reaches in and grabs something. 

“Hey Hyuk I’m going over here,” he points, “be back in a sec.” The omega nods, waving him on. Donghae chuckles softly, moving to go buy the object he had found. It was cute, and the perfect thing to give Hyukjae. When he is done he heads back to where Hyukjae had been, the omega had been looking at gifts for Tao. Specifically stuffed toys for the other’s baby. 

When he rounds the corner what he finds makes his wolf growl. Hyukjae is in a corner, a couple stuffed toys in his arms and a frown on his face. On either side of him are a couple of taller males. As Donghae gets close he can smell they are alphas, something that makes him let out a low rumble. Hyukjae’s eyes flick past the other two, locking with Donghae’s he looks relieved. But then one of the alphas is stepping in closer, blocking his view of Donghae and the alpha gets mad. 

Stalking over he grabs the taller male by his shoulder, yanking and pulling him back away from his mate. A low grumble rumbling past his lips as he steps in and in front of Hyukjae. His eyes flicker to the omega, hand moving to rub his shoulder lightly. 

“Babe, you ok?” He asks softly, ignoring the other alphas. Hyukjae gives a small nod, moving closer to his mate and taking a deep breath. 

“HEY!” Donghae turns, face bored as he stares at the other two alphas. “What the fuck dude? We saw him first.” Slowly he turns to fully face them, eye twitching in annoyance. 

“Are you scent blind?” He asks, voice dripping with anger. “Or did you not smell that he’s fucking taken?” He growls, “I’ll give you one minute to back the fuck off of my mate.” His eyes go red, annoyance in every movement. 

The other alphas share a look, looking at Donghae before snorting. They obviously thought they could take him. Too bad Donghae wasn’t in the mood to play. They move closer to him, reaching out to try and grab him but he twisted. Slipping from their grips with ease, knee moving up and into one of their crotches with force. Then he grabbed the other by his hair, dragging him down onto the ground. 

“What part of ‘he’s my mate’ is hard for you fucks to understand?” He growls out, glaring at the other alpha. “Now you’re going to be a good little boy and apologize to my mate. And then you’re going to leave.” The alpha in his grip tries to struggle, but he tightens his grip. Placing his foot on the other alpha’s back to keep him down. “Did I fucking stutter?” There's a momentary pause and then the alpha in his grip turns to face Hyukjae. 

“I’m very sorry for bothering you.” His voice strains as he apologizes, but Donghae snorts. Shoving the other away before dragging the other alpha up from the floor. 

“You too.” He growls, eyes dark as he looks at the one who had tried to touch Hyukjae. The other alpha growls, trying to claw at him but Donghae brings his knee up to his crotch. “Oh don’t tempt me to make you unable to father any pups. I’m sure that would be a gift to society but still. Apologize.” 

“Sorry,” the alpha grunts out, and then he’s being shoved out the door as well. Donghae glaring at them until they run off. He huffs, turning back to Hyukjae and moving closer, hand coming up to cup his cheek. 

“You ok babe?” He asks softly, “sorry I wasn’t here.” 

“Hae…” Hyukjae gulps, cheeks flushing and he nods, “fuck Hae…” Then Donghae smells it, the other is turned on. Raising an eyebrow he huffs a laugh, pulling him into a quick kiss and chuckling. 

“Focus babe.” He smiles, looking down at the plush toys. “Are all of these for Tao and Kris’ baby?” He asks, bemused, Hyukjae lets out a strained whine before shaking his head. 

“Uhhh… not really? I was having trouble deciding… but I think a panda would be cute to give him?” He looks at Donghae, “do you think?”  
The alpha chuckles and nods, smiling at him and together they go to buy a panda plush for the baby on the way. Donghae chuckling as they head out, letting Hyukjae drag him back to their hotel room. The omega’s scent is still so strong, and Donghae shakes his head. Who knew his mate would get turned on by something like this? 

Finally, the honeymoon drew to a close. With both males packing their cases full of the gifts they had bought and desperately trying to zip it shut. They spent the last day before their flight trying some more delicious food. And then the honeymoon ended. With two sleepy mates cuddled together on the plane home. Hyukjae sleeping deeply as he snuggled into his mate’s chest. 

Arriving back at their apartment Hyukjae collapses on their bed in exhaustion. Texting their friends and family that they are home safe. He lays there, lazily debating going to sleep, when Donghae comes into the bedroom. The alpha brings their cases in and immediately moves to open them. Causing Hyukjae to groan and rollover. 

“Do we have to unpack?” He whines softly, eyes closed, “Can’t we nap instead?” Donghae lets out a soft chuckle. 

“Go ahead, but I can’t sleep until everything is put away.” He hums softly, pulling their dirty clothes from the bag and putting them in the hamper to go to the laundry room. Then he moves to pull out toiletries to put away. Hyukjae sighs and sits up, moving to slide off the bed and move over to Donghae’s side. 

“No no no, that defeats the purpose. I want to cuddle.” He smiles as he shakes his head, “I’ll just have to help so we can get this done quicker. Here, I’ll put the toiletries away. You take the clean clothes.” Donghae smiles and passes over the toiletries, turning to pull out the clothes they had cleaned at the hotel. Hyukjae stands up and moves to their bathroom, humming softly as he puts the toiletries away. 

Donghae smiles softly and puts their clothes away. By the time he is done Hyukjae is back by his side. They carefully pull out the gifts for their family and friends and set them in a tote that they can take to see the others. Finally, the two collapse on the bed, curling up together and snuggling in as they fall asleep. Hyukjae nuzzles against Donghae’s chest with a smile, kissing his neck and looking up at him sleepily. 

“I love you Hae.” 

“I love you too, Hyukkie,” Donghae whispers back, watching as the omega’s eyes flutter closed. The two males drifting off to sleep together. 

As they sleep Hyukjae dreams. He dreams of a nursery and small booties. Of soft blankets and stuffed animals. Of pastel colors and warm wood. He dreams of a family he never knew he wanted. And of Donghae coming home with a smile on his face. 

He dreams of possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff for you all~


	10. Chapter 10

“Hyukkie-Hyung! Over here!” Hyukjae smiles as he hears his friend calling out, chuckling as he sees the panther bouncing up and down and waving his hand. He shakes his head at the taller omega, skirting through the busy cafeteria before stopping at the other’s table. 

“Sit down silly,” Hyukjae scolds, “you’re so tall I’d see you even without jumping around.” He smiles, tone teasing as the other male settles down. Carefully Hyukjae slides into the round booth, leaning over to hug the panther with a smile. As he leans around the table his eyes widen at the sight of his friend. The other is still dressed in his normal clothes, and while he’s only a couple months along the tight tank top does nothing to hide his growing bump. Hyukjae feels his chest tighten at the sight, his omega pacing around in his chest.

He pushes his wolf back, smiling at the other omega and squeezing him in a happy hug. He pulls back after a moment, moving to pull his backpack off and slide it on the floor between his legs. He spends a couple of moments digging around in it before finally pulling out something. It's a gift bag, with bright pastel tissue paper sticking out the top. Smiling he passes it over to Tao before speaking again. 

“We found a couple of things on Vacation for you and Kris. Just wait until they get here before you open?” He asks, “oh and there's something for your baby too. I had trouble picking.” He laughs, hugging his bag to his chest. Soon enough Kris and Donghae show up, the two alphas carrying a couple of trays of food, laden down with a wide variety. 

Hyukjae can see ramen, fish, beef stir fry, pork cutlet, vegetable japchae, pickles, rice, some form of pasta, and garlic bread on Kris’ tray. His eyebrows fly up but Tao just lets out a happy squeal and reaches up to hug his mate. The omega is rumbling loudly as he takes the tray, setting it down between them, and then moving to sniff at all the plates before deciding on what he wants to eat. 

Donghae slides in next to Hyukjae, setting down a tray of food for the two of them. A small pack of strawberries, a few sides, two bowls of soup, and a set of mandu. Smiling the omega leans over and kisses his mate’s cheek. Moving to help pull everything off the tray as well. Then he turns back to Tao and Kris, watching as they settle down to open the bag. 

Tao is careful as he opens it, peeling the tissue aside before reaching in and extracting the three gifts. Two of which are wrapped while the third simply has a bright yellow ribbon around it. Tao gives a soft gasp as he sees the panda, moving to hug it and letting out a small giggle. He shows it off to Kris, smiling happily at his mate. 

“Hyung this is so cute!” Tao grins at him, “I love it! It's perfect!” He leans over to hug Hyukjae, who chuckles and squeezes him back. Then the wolf smiles and motions to the last two. 

“Here, these are for both of you.” He smiles, watching as Kris and Tao open the small boxes together. Wrapping paper carefully set aside with ribbons and then slowly lifting the lids. As the lid is set aside Tao lets out a small gasp, eyes widening as he looks down into the boxes. Inside each box is a small carving, made of black jade. They are exactly like a trio of figures set in jade. A dragon, a panther, and a small egg between the two figures arching up into a smooth rounded disc. “Its a paperweight, but I figured you both could keep these in your bags as worry stones.” Hyukjae shrugs and gives a small smile, “do you like them?” 

There is a small pause and then the panther bursts into tears and pulls Hyukjae close. Rubbing cheeks and purring loudly as he cries, Hyukjae wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back with wide eyes. Kris gives a small smile and shakes his head, watching as they wait for Tao to calm down. Finally, the omega settles back and sniffles. 

“It’s amazing!” He beams at the older omega, clutching the small rock to his chest and purring happily. Kris leans forward to kiss Tao’s head before nodding at Hyukjae. 

“We love it, thanks.” The alpha says softly, and with that, they all settled down to eat. 

That night Hyukjae lays awake, staring up at the ceiling as he feels his wolf pace around in his chest. The omega lets out a small breath, moving to clutch the sheets to his chest before rolling onto his side. It takes him a while but he finally goes to sleep, dreaming of pups. When he wakes up in the morning he feels groggy, like he hasn’t gotten enough sleep and his body is aching because of it. He drags himself to the kitchen, pours himself a cup of coffee and sits down to eat cereal. 

Donghae joins him a little while later, the alpha coming back inside from his run. Hyukjae is on his phone, watching videos of pups taking their first steps when he walks in. The alpha slides his arms around him, nuzzling his cheek and humming slightly. The alpha looks at the video on his phone, just in time to see the pup bite its mom’s tail. 

“Ouch,” Donghae pulls back, moving to grab a water, “I’m glad we won’t have to deal with that for a while yet.” He stretches, unaware of how that sends a jolt of pain to Hyukjae’s heart. 

“What?” The omega feels wide awake now like he has been shot through with electricity. “What do you mean? You don’t want pups?” 

“Hmm?” Donghae turns, eyebrows furrowing as he looks at the omega. “No, I didn’t mean that. I am just glad we aren’t in a rush. We’re still in college, there’s no need to get pregnant yet. We still have a few years before I have to take over the pack and you are still trying to become a dancer.” He shrugs, guzzling more water as he finishes what he says.

“I mean yeah we aren’t in a rush but I’d really like to get pregnant.” Hyukjae pushes back from the bar, “it’s this overwhelming need. I want our pups… I want to carry your pups. Don’t you?” Donghae frowns and rolls his eyes, moving to walk into the bedroom. 

“Well yeah but still. We have so much time. And besides, I don’t want to be one of those alphas that stop their omega from achieving their dreams.” Hyukjae follows him, both males getting dressed as Hyukjae frowns. 

“But this is my dream!” He argues, whining a little as he looks over at the other, “I was hoping to not use birth control next heat!” 

“What?” Donghae turns to him, “no! You’re only saying this is what you want because you’re still on all the heat hormones and Tao is pregnant. In a week you will remember that you have other things you want to do. And then what? I don’t want you to hate me for getting you pregnant when you were thinking with heat brain!” There’s a loud gasp, and Hyukjae bursts into tears, the omega snatching up his bag and turning away from his mate. 

“How dare you!” He hisses, furiously rubbing at his eyes, “if that's how you feel then I guess we never should have mated!” He screams, turning to rush from the house as more tears fall down his cheeks. He can’t believe the other, heat brain? That's what he thinks of him? Sobbing the omega does the only thing he can think of, he hails a cab and heads home. 

Meanwhile back in their room, Donghae is left staring at an empty room, eyes wide as he smells the acrid scent of spoiled milk mixing with Hyukjae’s scent. The other was really upset. He runs a hand through his hair, turning and punching their door with his hand. 

“Shit.” He curses, turning to grab his bag and stalk from the room. Kicking the couch on his way out. He knew he messed up, but now he has no idea how to fix this. Grabbing his phone he calls home. Moving to climb into the car and see if he can come by today. He’s not up to going to school right now. “Hi, mom…”

Hyukjae hides in his old room, crying on his old bed as he thinks about what his mate said that morning. His mother is at work and he doesn’t know when she’ll be home but right now he doesn’t care. All he can think of is how the other male doesn’t want to get him pregnant. It hurts, makes his omega half wither and cries out in his chest. Makes his wolf so upset that he can’t do anything but curl up on his old bed and sob. 

He’s turned it into a nest, with blankets and pillows cocooning him in the scents of the bed. His phone is on the nightstand and he’s clinging to a pillow when his mom comes home. He hears the door open downstairs but he can’t care enough to move. There’s a pause and then he hears her calling out. 

“Hyukkie? Baby are you here?” He hears her moving to the stairs, climbing up slowly as she calls out. Her scent getting stronger as she nears the door, antiseptic and citrus swirling when she finally stops by his door. There’s a knock on it and then the door is slowly being pushed open. “Oh Hyukkie,” he hears her voice soften, and she slowly enters the room. It's quiet again and then the bed dips down, her hand rubbing lightly on his back. “Baby what's wrong?” Hyukjae lets out a hiccup, tilting his head to look back at her. 

“D...Donghae and I had a fight…” He sniffles, “it hurts umma…” He lets out a shaky sob, “it hurts my omega…” She coos and bends, pulling him into a hug and rubbing his back, just letting him cry it out. When he is down to small hiccuping sobs she pulls back and rubs her wrist over his neck, lightly scenting him. When he finally calms down she stands, pressing a kiss to his head and patting it gently. 

“Wash your face and come downstairs. I’ll get us some tea and we can talk, ok baby?” Hyukjae nods and waves, standing and moving to his bathroom to wash his face. His mother heads downstairs, moving into the kitchen and bustling around. Pulling down one of their favorite teas, a rich chocolate one with a hint of spice. She scoops the leaves into a strainer and puts it in a pot. Turning the kettle on as she prepares snacks. 

Setting out shortbread cookies and strawberries and chocolates. Sugar and cream get set out with the snacks. When the kettle goes off she turns and pours the water over the leaves. Covering the pot and setting that aside before pulling down their favorite teacups and a couple of spoons for them. Smiling as she hears him come down the stairs. 

“In here Hyukkie,” She calls out, sliding onto one of the barstools as he comes around the corner. “Come, sit.” She pats the stool, watching as her son comes over and sits next to her. “Now, what happened?” Her voice is soft as she looks at him, watching as he settles down into the chair. 

The story comes pouring out of him, from how Tao first told them that he was pregnant to this morning when Donghae talked to him about pups. He explained how his omega revolted at the idea of waiting and how Donghae seemed to belittle him. He felt another sob work up in his body and his mother leaned over to gently scent him again. Trying to calm him slowly. Once he’s calm again she moves to pour the tea and add cream and sugar for them. 

“Here,” she passes it to Hyukjae, “drink this.” She says softly, watching as he takes a sip. Waiting until he has calmed down before she speaks again, “it sounds like, while he phrased it wrong, he did have a good point. You do want to be a dancer sweetie, and the two of you have other wishes before having pups. I know it's hard to hear, especially when your omega is acting up, but I really think you two need to talk.” 

Hyukjae sniffles and blinks at her, biting his lip and nodding slowly. He looks down at his tea as she speaks, listening to her worried. When she finally stops talking he takes a slow breath, drinking some more tea before looking back up at her. 

“I don’t think what he said was ok at all.” She says softly, reaching over to take his hand, “but I think you probably hurt him too. And I think you two really need to talk.” She kisses his head, “Go home Hyukkie. Go home and see your alpha.” Hyukjae nods, finishing his tea and grabbing a strawberry. Texting Donghae before leaning over and kissing his mother’s cheek. He heads out and calls an Uber, heading back to his apartment to talk to his mate. 

When he enters the house it's to the smell of cooking; cheese, rice, and chicken. Hyukjae toes his shoes off and moves to the kitchen seeing the alpha at the stove. Fresh fruit set on the breakfast bar. Moving over he clears his throat, loud enough for Donghae to turn around. When he does they both stare at each other for a moment and then-

“I’m sorry.” Blinking they both stare at each other, a small laugh bubbling up in their throats. Hyukjae moves over, wrapping his arms around the other and kissing him. They will talk, but right now he just wants to kiss his mate. Right now he just wants to love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drama


	11. Chapter 11

Donghae refuses to let Hyukjae help him with dinner. Instead pushing the omega to go get changed and then sit at the dining table. So Hyukjae does, he heads to their room and washes up. Changing out of the PJ’s he’s been in all day and into a comfortable pair of sweats and a tee-shirt. Then he moves back to the as-of-yet unused dining table, stopping by the wall and staring over at the table in awe. 

The alpha has gone all out, setting the espresso-colored table with a burgundy runner and matching napkins. Wine is out and decanting in the center of the table, two wine glasses set at each chair. The table settings are all in place, and while they aren’t the fanciest plates or done with lots of silverware it's still pretty. There's a couple of candles on either side of a small stem vase that is holding a single lily in it. 

Hyukjae can feel a small tear well up in the corner of his eye and he furiously wipes it away. Not wanting to cry anymore today. He moves over to the table, carefully pouring some of the white wine in both of their glasses before placing the bottle back in the bowl of ice. Done he sits down at his seat, waiting for his mate to join him. 

Donghae comes out soon after, carrying a casserole pan over to set on the table. Then he disappears again before bringing over another plate with something on it. Setting it down he gives a small smile to Hyukjae before dishing the food for them. Hyukjae watches his mate and bites his lip, wanting to tug the other down to sit next to him and talk. Finally, Donghae sits down and Hyukjae looks at their plates. 

“I uh… I’m really sorry Hyukkie… I never meant to make it seem like I didn’t want pups with you. Or that I thought you weren’t thinking straight. I’m sorry I hurt you like that. I didn’t react properly and I know I messed up.” He bows his head, and Hyukjae looks up at him slowly.

“Explain,” Hyukjae says softly, “explain to me why you want to wait. Please.” Donghae takes a slow, shuddering breath. His hands coming to play with the folded napkin on the table. 

“I just… we got married before I wanted to. I didn’t get a chance to propose or take you out on lots of dates or give you mating gifts or anything. And I know it's because I’m the next head alpha and I get it… I do. But it still feels like everyone is pushing me to go at their speed. Not at my own. Like I have to keep looking forward and moving faster than I want to because it's what's expected of me.” He gives a dry laugh, “and I know my dad doesn’t mean it that way but it's so tiring.” He sighs heavily, “I just want one thing… one thing to happen later. I want to have pups with you. I really, really do. But I want to enjoy college first. I want to take you on slow dates and just enjoy being young and foolish. I want that cliche romance that all those dramas show.” He looks up and Hyukjae can see tears in his eyes, “I want it all with you Hyukkie. I’m sorry.” 

Hyukjae listens intently to the other one. And slowly he starts to understand. He had never realized how everything drained Donghae. The other was too good at hiding his feelings. And when the alpha looks up with tears in his eyes Hyukjae feels his heartbreak a little. Standing he moves around the table and pulls the alpha into his arms. Lightly scenting him as he holds him close. 

“Oh Hae,” Hyukjae sighs softly, “why didn’t you just talk to me?” He whispers softly, “I can’t understand you if you don’t talk to me. You may be the next head alpha but you don’t have to carry the burden alone.” He bends to kiss Donghae lightly, “I’m your mate remember? We share all our burdens.” He nuzzles their noses together, “I don’t mind waiting, but next time just tell me what you mean.” 

Donghae nods, rubbing his cheek against Hyukjae’s neck and scenting him back. He takes a breath and leans up to press their lips together. Kissing him softly and slowly. Pulling back he gives Hyukjae a small, watery smile and nods. 

“Promise.” He says softly, causing Hyukjae to smile before moving over to his own chair. 

“Ok, now what did you make?” He asks, looking at the food and then up to Donghae. The alpha laughs and straightens in his seat, moving to explain the meal. 

“Ok so this is my Eomma’s cheesy chicken and rice bake and we have a peach and prosciutto crostini for an appetizer.” He smiles, “then I bought us a strawberry chocolate cake for dessert.” Hyukjae smiles happily and nods, before digging in and wiggling happily in his seat. The flavors are amazing. Donghae smiles happily, and the two relax back together. 

The two relaxed back into a routine, the second school year starting up just as easily as the first had. The main difference was that the two now lived together off-campus. And that impacted commute times, especially on days Hyukjae had dance practice. But Donghae always made sure to leave their car for him on days that he would be late, and when he got home the other would prepare him a hot bath and heat dinner up so they could eat together. It was bliss, living out the dream Donghae had. And as much as Hyukjae wanted to have pups, he knew it was smart to wait. 

Two months into the new school year it happened. Tao’s water broke. The other omega had been stubbornly attending classes whenever he could. They had just stepped out for lunch and were waiting for their friends when it happened. Tao gasped out in pain and reached to hold his stomach. A large wet stain was forming on the floor and Tao’s scent changed. From his normal sweet peach scent to one muddled by distress. 

The few alphas standing around froze, eyes wide as the scent called out. Hyukjae knew they wanted to comfort the omega, but everyone on campus knew he was mated to Yifan and that the dragon was very possessive. Hyukjae moved to wrap his arms around the other and rock him gently. 

“Yifan will be here soon, it's ok.” He whispered softly, however the first to reach him were Yixing and Junmyeon. Hyukjae’s face morphing into relief as the medical student moved over to help. Junmyeon taking up a guard stance as they waited. 

Soon enough there was a loud roar from the other side of the building, Tao letting out a relieved sob at the sound of his mate. Tilting his head back he called out, his panther roar sounding so much softer in comparison to the dragons. But they knew that between his roar and his scent the alpha would find them. And they were right, Yifan and Donghae came barrelling down the hallway to the corner they had hunkered in. 

Yixing looked up when they arrived, and he and Hyukjae moved back. But Yixing stayed close enough to talk to the others. Firing off in rapid Mandarin at the other two. Hyukjae could see Yifan tense before looking at Tao and the omega nodding. Hyukjae looked back at the others in confusion. Junmyeon moving to translate for them. 

“Yixing says he’s too far along to go to the hospital, we need to get him to the infirmary and hope that between Yixing’s midwife training and the school doctor it will be enough. And Tao needs to shift.” Hyukjae’s eyes went wide, looking back as Yifan picked Tao up into his arms. Junmyeon sighs, “I’ll stay and clean up the floor. You all go.” 

Yixing stops to peck his cheek and then heads off, Donghae and Hyukjae taking a position at the back of their parade as they moved through the school. Breaking outside and heading over to the infirmary quickly. Finally, they arrived at the infirmary, their other friends had joined them as they walked over. Yixing, Yifan, and Tao went into the room, the others making a blockade on the outside of the building to keep the omega safe. 

It wasn’t safe for others to be near an omega giving birth. Their mother instincts were heightened and they were much more likely to strike out at unknown scents. But because they were friends their scents would calm them. Hyukjae looks up as Junmyeon arrives, worry on his face.  
“You guys are from EXO, right? Shouldn’t we contact the rest of your pack? I know we are friends with Taozi but we aren’t packmates so he may still consider us a threat right?” Hyukjae is worried, not wanting anything to happen to them. Junmyeon smiles and lays a hand down on his shoulder. 

“It’s ok,” Junmyeon says softly, “I contacted the others that are our age. They should be here soon. Be prepared though, our pack is a mishmash.” He gives an amused smile, “but when they arrive they will form the blockade in front of the door. And then they should see him first to make sure Tao is calm.” Hyukjae nods, relaxing back against Donghae as they wait. 

It takes over an hour, and even after the packmates show up there is still a risk that the omega might lash out. So they all huddle around the door, waiting. Finally, the door is opened and the nurse walks out. Shaking her head she looks around at the gathered group. A mish-mash of predators and prey, from at least two packs. 

“Two at a time. And Junmyeon, Yixing needs you.” There's a nod and the gathered group forms a line. Junmyeon going in and to his mates' side as the others come in two at a time. It's at least another hour before Hyukjae and Donghae are allowed in. But when they are they smile at the sight that greets them. A panther curled up in a corner, his very human-looking mate sitting and letting him rest his head on his legs. And then a small black shape curled up against Tao’s belly. As they get closer they get a better look. 

The baby looks like a panther cub, but with scales instead of fur and with two large sings protruding from its back. The baby is also clinging to a cute stuffed panda toy and sucking on its ear. Hyukjae smiles brightly at the scent, slowly kneeling and reaching out to touch Tao’s head. The panther turning to nuzzle against him lightly. 

“You did good, peach.” He smiles at the other, watching the Panther snort and throw its head as if to say ‘of course.’ He lets out a small laugh and nods, standing up, “do you want us to call you a car?” He asks softly, looking at Yifan with worry. The alpha smiles and shakes his head, and a voice behind them speaks up. 

“I’ve got it.” Junmyeon moves forward, “Yixing and I will get them home.” He smiles at Hyukjae, happy but tired, and moves forward. “Thanks for helping out Jae, Hae.” The two nod and leave the room, leaving the panther and dragon to their pack to take care of. 

The days turn to months, and months to years. And finally the two graduate. Donghae with his masters in business and pack management. And Hyukjae with his dance and music degree. The day they walk the stage the cherry blossoms are in bloom. And the two hug underneath a blooming tree and laugh with their friends. 

It's a few months later that Hyukjae comes home to a surprise. A small statue sitting on the coffee table. It's made of mother of pearl, glass, and wood. The wood forming a dark mountainscape in the background, the glass encasing the statue and glinting beautifully in the light. But the mother of pearl, it forms a wolf family. Two full-grown wolves and three cubs, playing together. Donghae moves up behind Hyukjae and wraps his arms around the omega. Holding him gently as he inspects the carving with wide eyes. 

“Do you like it?” He asks softly, “I’ve been holding onto this since our honeymoon… waiting for the right time.” Hyukjae nods, eyes wide as he looks back at his mate. 

“It's beautiful.” He whispers, “I love it.” Donghae’s face cracks into a bright smile. 

“Oh good!” He says softly, “and well, I figured… next month my Rut and your Heat line up with the full moon… so I thought we could try… if you wanted?” The alpha is nervous, and Hyukjae can smell it in his scent. But he just turns in the other’s arms, reaching up and pulling his alpha down for a deep kiss. Parting when he needs to breathe and smiling at him.  
“I would love to try for pups.” He says with a laugh, beaming at his mate. Donghae smiles and relaxes against him, nuzzling him close in relief. 

A month later Donghae came home to his mate in lingerie and sprawled out on their bed. The omega smiling up at him enticingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and this story ends.


	12. Chapter 12

re The week before the full moon, and Hyukjae’s heat and Donghae’s rut was the week Donghae would become head alpha. The ceremony was normally quick, held only with the members of the pack. But as Hyukjae was from another pack it would also include the joining of Hyukjae to their pack. Which lengthened the process considerably. 

Every member of the pack would have to touch Hyukjae on some part of his body- something that made Donghae want to growl- and then Hyukjae would drink a special potion. By touching the members of the pack his binding would transfer to their pack and he would be able to participate in the pack bond. Had he not had a pack of his own initially the process would have been much simpler. With Donghae’s bite doing all the work to bind him to the pack. 

The ceremony took place under the crescent moon, a symbol just as important to wolves as the full moon. While most non-wolves thought it was only the full moon that held importance, that simply wasn’t true. Full, new, and crescent moons were all things to be celebrated. With each showing a different side of the triple-moon goddess. So the ceremony was held at the midpoint of the month. 

After the formal ceremony, there was drinking and celebrating. With Donghae going around to talk to everyone who had gathered and introduce his mate and thank them for coming. Even though they all knew him he still had to do this. It was a sign of respect, which meant that by the end of the night both Hyukjae and Donghae were exhausted. Collapsing in their bed as soon as they got home. 

“Hyukkie? Baby, I’m home~” Donghae calls out as he walks into their apartment. He had been at his dad’s office all day, helping to begin the transfer of work over to him. He also had to look for a new house to make into the pack head house now that his father and mother had stepped down. He was looking for something different from his parents' time, a house in one of the forests on the outskirts of the city. Large and sprawling he wanted something that could fulfill multiple purposes. But he was having trouble finding what he was looking for. 

Entering the apartment he frowns as he takes his jacket and shoes off. Putting them away before walking farther into the apartment. Hyukjae was nowhere to be found, and it was surprisingly quiet. The alpha was a little worried, normally Hyukjae would be cuddled up nesting in the sun or cooking dinner or something. But it was never this quiet. Walking farther into their apartment he looks around. Not spotting the omega out in the public rooms he heads back, checking their shared office before going to their bedroom. What he finds when he opens the door is a scene that takes his breath away. 

The room is lit only by candles, although he notices they are the battery-operated kind. Their sheets have been switched out for the set they use for ruts and heats. A soft black pair that doesn’t stain and doesn’t hold smells in it. The curtains are drawn over their windows, floating gently as the AC whirrs. The floor is scattered with silk flower petals, and there stretched out on the bed is Hyukjae. 

The omega had obviously prepared for tonight. His eyes are lined with kohl, skin smoothed with a light BBcream. Lips have been lined and painted with a matte plum color, a light sheen of highlight floating on his skin and making him look so beautiful. His hair is styled messily, pushed back from his face so his eyes are the focus. But the best part is what he is wearing. 

A black lace pair of shorts that cup his ass just perfect, the edge of the lace barely covering all of his butt. And a matching robe, open enough to show off his abs and a small hint of his pecks. The omega is sprawled across the blankets, only slightly propped up on their pillows. When the door opens his eyes flicker open and a small smile curls his lips, Hyukjae turning his head to smile at the door. 

“Hae,” he purrs softly, hands reaching out, “alpha~ do you like your surprise?” He tilts his head cutely, biting his lip as he looks up at his mate. Donghae can feel a growl building in his chest, moving into the room he pulls his tie off, tossing it aside with his blazer and pushing up his sleeves before moving over to the bed. 

“Fuck… baby,” he groans, pulling the other up into his lap. Their lips meet immediately, Donghae pulling a small mewl from Hyukjae as they kiss. A purr building up in Hyukjae’s chest as they kiss slowly and deeply. Donghae’s hands move to cup the omega’s ass, pulling him flush with his body and groaning at the sweet smell the other emits. Pulling away from the kiss he lays their foreheads together. “Ugh… I’d love to stay and do this… but baby we have to get the fridge stocked for tomorrow-” 

“I already did that, alpha.” Hyukjae interrupts, eyes curving up to crescents as he speaks. “We’re all ready for the full moon and our combined rut and heat. All you need to do now is make love to me.” He slides one finger up the other's chest, fiddling with the top button on his shirt. He tilts his head and pouts slightly, looking up at his alpha from under his eyelashes. “Don’t you want me, alpha?” 

Donghae groans, pulling the other back into a deep kiss. Lips clashing and tongues tangling as the other pushes him back onto the bed. Nipping his lip he pulls on it gently, before pulling back to stare into Hyukjae’s eyes. His hand moves to cup the other’s cheek. 

“You know I want you.” He growls lowly, “my beautiful omega. All wrapped up like a pretty gift for me.” He moves his lips down Hyukjae’s neck, nuzzling lightly and sliding his tongue along the other’s scent gland. “Gonna love unwrapping my gift.” He hums softly, hands slipping into the other’s robe. He pushes slowly, pulling back enough to watch it slip off of the omega’s shoulders, pooling at his elbows as he looks up at his alpha. “So fucking pretty.” 

He ducks his head down, pressing slow, open-mouthed kisses along the omega’s chest. Moving down until he can slip one of the other's light brown nipples into his mouth. Sucking and tugging and licking until the other is panting and whining under his mouth. The nipple swollen and full as he moves over to the other one, repeating the process until Hyukjae lets out a long keening whine. 

“Donghae~” He whimpers out, eyes blown with lust and chest heaving. Donghae can smell his slick, sweetening the air until all he can smell is beautiful ripe strawberries. Donghae lets out a low groan, slipping his lips back up to nibble on the other’s scent gland, knowing it drives Hyukjae insane. 

“Fuck baby, smell so good.” His hands move to cup Hyukjae’s ass again. Squeezing and rubbing, pulling and pushing his cheeks apart. And groaning as he feels the wetness slip through the thin shorts. Pulling back Donghae growls and pulls his shorts off. Tossing them aside and pushing his legs up and open so he can look down. 

The other’s entrance is a pale pink, twitching around nothing as slick slips out. Donghae moans out at the sight, ducking his head down and licking up the other’s thighs. He can taste the strawberries and cream, causing him to groan out as he moves closer to where the slick slides from his omega’s body. Letting out a low groan before latching his lips around the others hole and sucking. 

“AH!” Hyukjae shudders under his ministrations, crying out as the other slips his tongue inside of him. Hyukjae’s hands tangle in the bedding and he cries out. “Alpha… please…” he whimpers, Please… Donghae…” His eyes are clouded with lust as he looks down between his legs. Donghae chuckles slightly and slips two fingers into the other. Slowly working him open with his tongue and fingers until Hyukjae is thrashing on the bed. “I can’t… alpha please…” he whines, and Donghae finally relents. Pulling back he tosses his shirt aside. Reaching down to pull open his pants and slide them down. 

Before he can reach his boxers though, Hyukjae is kneeling before him. His robe left on the bed behind him Hyukjae looks up through his lashes and purrs. Reaching out he slowly slips the other’s boxers off and aside. Leaning forward to lick at Donghae’s cock slowly. Pulling back before slipping his mouth down and over the other’s cock. He takes him into his mouth slowly, getting him nice and slick before pulling off with a small pop.

“Alpha~” Hyukjae purrs, laying back down and holding his thighs up and open. “Please~ fuck me,” Donghae growls and moves to hover over him, leaning in and kissing Hyukjae harshly before thrusting inside of his mate. Hyukjae cries out, arching up and whimpering as the other starts to move. His hands moving to cling to his alpha’s back. 

Donghae kisses him deeply and slowly, holding still inside of the omega before beginning to move. Slowly rocking his hips against the other to start. Lips kissing all over the other as he moves slowly and deeply. Finally, Hyukjae whimpers out, moaning out for more and Donghae complies. 

Rocking into the omega hard and fast the two moan out together. Lips clashing and hands gripping Hyukjae tightly as they chase their orgasms. Soon enough Hyukjae is cumming, tightening around Donghae’s cock and causing the alpha to shudder and cum as well. Knot locking inside of the omega and tying them together. Their lips meet for a languid kiss as they roll onto their sides. Donghae holding Hyukjae close and smiling softly at him. 

Later the two take a bath together, cleaning up and cuddling as they do. That's when Donghae finally decides to ask the other what was on his mind. Nuzzling against Hyukjae’s neck he hums softly and speaks up. 

“What was that for, baby?” He asks curiously, looking up at the other’s eyes from where he is in his neck. 

“Hmmm?” Hyukjae opens his eyes slowly, “oh… well… I know that the heat and rut will be when I get pregnant most likely… but before we let go to our hormones I wanted to have one time slow and romantic. One time just for us, and for me to thank you.”  
“Thank me?” Donghae asks confused. 

“Mmhmm,” Hyukjae turns to kiss him lightly, “thank you for being a great alpha and bringing it up once you were ready.” He smiles softly, “I can’t wait to have your pups.” Donghae smiles and kisses him back, pouring out their love in a deep kiss. 

Later they snuggle into the couch, eating a filling meal before climbing into bed. Knowing that come morning they will both be lost to their hormones. Hyukjae snuggles up against his mate with a soft purr, one that Donghae returns as they drift off to sleep. 

It's a few weeks later that the first sign of pups appears. With Donghae coming home to Hyukjae sleeping in the largest nest he had ever seen. Set up in the living room it's a mass of pillows, blankets, sheets, and random pieces of their clothes. The scent emitting from the nest is a mixture of both Hyukjae and Donghae. A scent so strong that it’s like walking into a wall. A wall of scent telling anyone else to stay away. 

The omega is curled up amidst the warm blankets, dressed in one of Donghae’s shirts and a pair of tiny shorts. The omega is dead asleep, a few of their more loved plushies helping create the barrier on the inside. While the others form a blockade on the outside of the nest. It's a sight both adorable and startling, with Donghae blinking dumbly before he realizes the meaning of it. Donghae wakes Hyukjae up slowly, coaxing him from the nest with food and then calling Yixing to see about a doctor’s appointment. 

The appointment confirmed what the two had already figured out. That Hyukjae was pregnant. The omega bursts into tears at the news anyway, and Donghae has to promise him he will love him no matter what before the omega calms down. That night they go out with their friends, Donghae fretting more and more about what to do for a pack house. They were talking about that, and Hyukjae’s pregnancy at dinner. And surprisingly it's Hyukjae who comes up with the solution. 

“Well… why don’t we just build the right house ourselves?” Donghae pauses and looks at Hyukjae with wide eyes. “I mean… the pack already has a forest that they own. It's on the other side of our neighborhood after all. So why don’t we build the house in the meadow there? We have enough people in our pack, and I’m sure EXO would help if we asked.” Tao nods at this, agreeing with his friend right away. “So we could just make the house ourselves and have it be perfect that way.” 

Donghae is speechless, mind whirling with ideas. And Kris and Junmyeon readily agree to help out. After all, they helped out when Kris was denning with Tao and helped Junmyeon find the right house for their pack as well. By the end of the night, Donghae has a million ideas in his head. Leaning over he pulls his mate into a kiss, laughing out in wonder at the idea. 

It takes a lot of work, and a lot of friends to have the house made on time. Donghae insisted it had to be ready to go when Hyukjae gave birth. Which would be the beginning of winter. But they all pulled through. The house is completed just in time thanks to all the people chipping in. 

Hyukjae went into labor a week later. While out watching Tao’s wushu class. The other omega immediately calls Yixing and Donghae. Rushing Hyukjae off to EXO pack’s headquarters. Where Junmyeon made sure Yixing would have a miniature hospital set up for birthing and emergencies. Donghae arrives as fast as he can, with Yixing pulling him into the room to make sure that Hyukjae has his mate with him for the important part. 

After hours of waiting their pups are delivered. Three small puppies; one white like Hyukjae, one black like Donghae, and one a beautiful mix of the two colors. The three puppies let out a small whine before curling up against their umma and falling back asleep. Donghae brushes a hand over Hyukjae’s head, whispering softly to him. 

“You did so good, baby,” he whispers, “sleep now.” He watches the omega lower his head to the bed and yawn. Drifting off to sleep and leaving Donghae to help Yixing clean everything up. The alpha smiling as he shifts and curls up with his mate. 

A few days later the omega is taken home, three puppies curled up in a basket held in his lap. Hyukjae smiles softly as he’s led into the finished house. Eyes watering at how perfect it is. But he doesn’t cry until he sees the nesting room. A nest even larger than his last one set up so he can guard the pups with Donghae. Smiling he pulls Donghae into the room and curls up with his mate and pups. 

Yes, falling in love was supposed to be easy they said. And perhaps, for some, it was. But what was really important wasn’t the fall. It was the afterward. The forever. The important part was having your mate by your side and knowing that you could do anything. So long as you were together. 

Hyukjae never thought he could be with Donghae. Donghae never thought Hyukjae would see him like he saw Hyukjae. But sometimes all it takes is a little… push from helping family to see that all they ever needed was each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. If I get a certain number of subscribers on my AFF version of this I will add a bonus chapter but until then this is it ^^   
Also in regards to my polls- the overwhelming winner for the second one was Throughout Time- which is my next SUJU story. It will be Sichul main with hints of Kangteuk and Eunhae. I also have In Sickness and In Health up if you want more SUJU.   
As for the first poll, it ended up a 3-way tie. But for the majority of the poll With Eyes Wide Open was the winner. So that will be what I will work on next as well. Thank you all for voting!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! If you enjoyed this story, or any of my others, and would like to support me please check out my Ko-fi! I'm disabled and can't work most "normal" jobs so this would be a big help for expenses. I have my Ko-fi base set up for 1$. Thanks, guys!   
https://ko-fi.com/eryn13


End file.
